Hello, You Just Died
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: A young girl is found by the Autobots, and is wanted by the Decepticons! And a thought to be dead race makes an appearance, wanting guess who! Read and Review, please! Wow, I used a lot of exclamation points... Finished at Chapter 28; Sequel pending. Rewrite also Coming.
1. Chapter 1: Yup, That's my bike

Hello. Thank you for reading this crappy Fic. To those who reviewed, thank you. To those who didn't: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I NEED FEED BACK!…Thank you for reading this important message.

* * *

><p>15 years later<p>

A young girl sat up, gasping for breath. The clock near her seemed to glare at her, stating the numbers. _2:09 A. FREAKING.M in the morning. On a MONDAY! _She sighed, and threw off her covers, almost catapulting a cat off the bed.

She froze looking at the cat. _When did we get a cat?_ It stared up at her, smirking. She slowly walked out of the room, eye locking with the creepy cat. When she reached the bathroom, to do her morning routine, she looked back, to see the cat still staring at her. She slammed the door and locked it. After relieving herself, and other morning crap, she stepped out the door and shrieked.

There was the cat just staring at her, or more specifically, her chest. She crossed her arms over her chest

"Perverted cat…." She turned muttering, and headed down stairs. She could have sworn she heard the cat chuckle, before the sounds of the usual breakfast war drowned it out.

Her mother was there, yelling at her father, demanding bacon. He was Vegan, so he was making soy crud…again.

Unfortunately for him, her mother, Juila was a pure carnivore. And so was this young girl. She sighed, pushing thoughts of an extremely perverted/creepy cat out of her mind. "Dad…give up and make bacon….along with the soy…." Both parents perked up at this.

Her father, Heth, turned to her and his look of relief disappeared into 'father protective'. (Sorry, it's an inside joke). "YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He roared, spinning around the room in a flurry of movement.

"WHAT? WHERE IS MY BABY BLEEDING!" Her mother started screeching, running towards the girl.

"Huh? I'm bleeding?" She looked down at herself and saw the symbol on her collar bone bleeding. It was a birthmark, that everyone agreed looked like face. It was round, on one side and pointy on the other. The pointy side's eye was bleeding slightly.

She wiped the blood off on her shirt, and turned to the two nitwits. "I'm fine….See, no blood!"

Juila stopped and turned to her, "ANTOINETTE RAKI WITWICKY! YOU WERE BLEEDING, GO FIND A BANDAGE!"

Heth quickly stepped behind her and said, "Toni do what she said…..You know she has the Witwicky temper….. And we are going to see uncle Ron later today."

At these words she leapt up the stairs, before stopping, and leaning down the stairs. "By any chance, did one of you see an incredibly creepy cat earlier?"

Heth was trying to calm down his wife, and turned to her. " Yeah, Juila brought in a cat last night…..It stared at everything."

Toni nodded, then turned back to the stairs, where the cat was sitting, just staring at her. As she headed for her room, the cat followed her. "Okay cat ground rules here. DO NOT under any circumstances do you stare at me while I'm changing. Or I enjoy a meal of roast cat, got it?"

The cat stopped and waited at the door, as she changed into a loose black shirt, with a werewolf on it and the words 'you think you have problems?', she also slipped into a pair of black-purple pants, and a pair of worn down blue sneakers.

After putting a bandage on her birthmark, she stepped out to the hall—and the cat. "Okay name…What should I call you?" She crouched down and saw bite marks all over the legs of the cat.

"How 'bout Scars? Suits you." The cat seemed to consider the name, before laying down and closing its eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." She murmured dryly.

* * *

><p>Soon the car pulled up to the old Witwicky place, and discharged its occupants. Juila raced over to her brother Ron and engulfed him in a hug. "Ronny!" Judy, Ron's wife watched this with amusement.<p>

Toni stepped forward and looked around, "Where's Sam?" Judy turned to her.

"He should be out back…I think." Toni shrugged and headed towards the garage. Suddenly Sam passed her, on Judy's bike, and was promptly followed by a Camero. She looked after them, and yelled over to Ron.

"HEY! Is the bike still here?" Ron looked over and nodded. "CAN I BORROW IT?" He nodded again. She ran into the garage, and pulled out a motorcycle, with dragons wrapped around the handle bars. She zipped up the leather jacket, and leapt on, pulling over her head the helmet, and raced after her cousin.

She was passing an abandoned parking lot, when she heard the girlish screech of Sam. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" She rolled her eyes and turned over that way, the motor rumbling. What she saw next shocked her. A giant robot was transforming into a police car, and chasing after her cousin who was in the same Camero he was running from, with a girl._ Huh, a girl. Must not be with Sam. I mean, look at him!_

She followed them and saw the car change into a robot, after ejecting the pair. The police car changed and rammed it. They began to fight, and she saw Sam being attacked by a robot no bigger than a toddler—and getting his ass whooped by it.

The girl took a hack saw to it and dismembered it. Sam then kicked the head, and then realized he was missing his pants. Toni resisted the urge to face palm.

The yellow and black robot had beaten the police car and walked over to them. Toni could see the police car fleeing over in the distance. She looked over at the yellow one, mildly surprised to find it had changed into the Camero and Sam…And Mikaela, Toni remembered, got into the car.

They drove off, and Toni waited before following them. She took a ramp up a nearby building and parked on top of it, as a Topkick, a rescue vehicle, a Porsche and a flame truck pulled into the alley Sam. They transformed into robots as well and introduced themselves.

Toni grinned as Ironhide scared them with his cannons. She nearly burst laughing when Ratchet announced Sam wanted to mate with Mikaela. As it was she had to stuff her fist in her mouth as the laughs tried to escape.

Soon Optimus explained the situation to the pair, and they were in shock. Toni sat up on the roof, her bike still warm underneath her. She looked over at the one lounging on a car, Jazz. She was surprised he didn't say more, considering his introduction.

Her musings were interrupted when Ratchet started to look around, sniffing. "What is it Hatchet?" Ironhide asked him.

He looked over at Optimus, his optics wide. "I smell a person. We are being watched—By someone who smells very familiar." He glanced up at the roof where Toni sat on her bike.

"THERE!" He shouted, pointing at Toni. _Oh shoot._ She hit the engines and screeched out of there. He heard the metallic clicking of one of them transforming, and peered behind her. There were the bright blue optics of Jazz, and right behind him was a transformed Ironhide. She gunned the engine, and shot forward.

She was moving faster than they were, and the soon out distanced them. Behind her as she spun around the corner, she saw them stop and stare after her. She paused and waved, before leaving.

* * *

><p>AUTOBOTS<p>

Ratchet pointed up towards the roof and they saw a small being dressed entirely in black, with a leather jacket on. Her bike spun around and rocketed off.

Ironhide drove around the building, while Jazz climbed up the building after her. She turned to look at them, then gunned it. Jazz stopped realizing they weren't going to catch her, and Ironhide stopped soon after.

Before turning the corner, she paused and looked at them. They saw a faint glow near her collarbone, and Jazz snapped a pic, before she sped away.

They went back, to see Optimus waiting for them, the others talking to Sam. Optimus gave them a questioning look, and Jazz holo-ed the photo.

The girl was at the corner, waving cheekily at them, her helmet blocking her face. Sam leaned forward, shock on his face.

"What is it, Sam?" Optimus was watching Sam with interest.

"There are ten bikes in Tranquility that have those handle bars-and only three have female drivers!" They all turned to him, and listened.

"Sarah Kille, Jacki McAllister, and….." He trailed off, leaving the Autobots looking at him in confusion. He finally finished, "Toni Witwicky…. But my cousin is in California—not Tranquility."

Bumblebee's radio went off, and Ratchet nodded. "Bee here says she shouted after you when you fled on a pink device."

Sam paled considerably, much to the interest of Ratchet. "She saw that….? I'm never going to live that down!"

Optimus turned from where he had been examining the Holo, "We will have to quietly investigate all of them, and see if it was one of them."

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

When Toni arrived, later than she thought (She had stopped at McDonalds) and went to her guestroom. She put the jacket and helmet in the closet, and went to the bathroom. She paused by the mirror, and was startled to see a blue fluid leaking out of her bandage.

She changed into another shirt, and put on a new bandage. She looked at the soiled bandage, and saw two very full pinpricks of blue liquid and red liquid. She held up the bandage to her chest, and saw that it aligned with the eyes of her mark. Toni quickly trew it away.

She shook her head, and plopped down on her bed, promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>SAM<p>

After Bee dropped him off here, he padded quietly over to the guestroom, and saw Toni asleep. _I guess she's been here all night…_ He paused by the guest bathroom when he saw the light on. He looked around, and saw a small bandage poking out of the receptacle. He pulled it out and saw it had a pinprick of blue and red.

He froze right there. They were the exact same color as the eyes of the robots, both Autobots and Decpticons.

He walked over to the window, and saw Bee standing there looking curious. He handed Bee the pad of bandage, and murmured to him quietly. "Send that over to Ratchet, will you?" Bee nodded and Sam headed back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Well, that pretty much concludes this chap. Thanks again. Also there will be mulitple differences<p>

Also I will try to answer any questions about the story line, with out giving away the plot. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: COFFEE!

Hello there. I see that once again you have decided to join me in this crazy story. I think that no one asked a single question. That almost hurts.

Anyway here is the story so far: Girl disintegrates, other girl finds Autobots, and now is bleeding. Now for what's next!

* * *

><p>Around four in the morning, Toni woke to an awful crash. As she stood up, she walked over to the window, in time to see a patrol of black SUVs pull away. She quickly grabbed a shirt off the bed and was pulling it on.<p>

Voices in hall were yelling things to each other, and the door slammed open. She turned, shirt halfway down her sides, and saw men in suits staring at her. "Get out." Her voice was ice cold, and she shot daggers out of her eyes. Her voice could almost be seen, as they began to shiver.

They quickly slammed the door, and the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard through the door. She pulled her shirt down the rest of the way, and peered out the window again. She saw one of the men in a haz-mat suit scratch her bike. Toni smiled, and grabbed BBA (Baseball Bat Attacker), a baseball bat, and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>SUVs<p>

Sam and Mikaela were franticly thinking of ideas to save the Autobots from discovery. When Sam opened his mouth for an excuse, there was a beep of a cell phone. Simmons reached for the phone, irritated at being interrupted in the middle of his interrogation. "What?"

As he placed the phone on the console, he placed it on speakerphone. Screams of terror began to ring through the car. "We are under attack! I repeat we need back up!"

Simmons looked shocked at first then began to yell. "What is it? Is it them?"

"NO! Don't—Ahhhh! S***!" The voice was cut off abruptly and soon replaced with another frantic voice. "It's a girl, sir! I've never seen anything so scary in my life! She has a baseball bat, but it cuts like a knife. No—No! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Simmons looked terrified, as yet another soldier grabbed the phone. "What is she! She is walking towards us with gold eyes, but they are so cold."

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other. "Toni."

Simmons looked back at them. "Who?"

Sam turned to Simmons, looking somewhat scared and amused. "Toni, my cousin. She was staying with us last night. You guys must have really pissed her off. I mean, there are only two things that get her that ticked: and those are scratching her bike, and waking her up with out coffee."

Simmons paled, and yelled into the phone. "Did you wake her up! Or scratch the motorcycle in the driveway?"

"All of the above. Why?"

"Get her some coffee, and some scratch remover!"

But—"

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"Yes, I've passed on the orders, and—Oh sh**!" Screams cut off the man, and soon a cold voice appeared over the phone.

"If I find one hair out of place on those two…You'll meet me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Simmons fell back into his seat with the force of her words. "Y…. y….yes."

You could almost hear the smirk on the other side. "_Good. _We wouldn't want any….Unfortunate accidents, now would we?"

They all paled at this, and she chuckled darkly. In the distance of the phone you could hear more screaming and yelling. "Hey….! We got you a coffee, and took the scratch out of your bike!"

"COFFEE!" The phone made a clattering sound, as it hit what they thought to be pavement, or the hardwood floors. They all wanted to face palm at that. _Oh Toni…._ Sam wanted to laugh and cry in the same second.

At this moment Simmons thought it would be wise to turn around, and ask the question. "What do you know about aliens?"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni sat, sipping her coffee. The mound of unconscious soldiers beneath her groaned, and shifted a little. She heard over the phone, "What do you know about aliens?" Then a huge screeching sound.

She sighed, and finished her coffee, before heading over to stairs, and to the guestroom. _Yay, get to save his ass again! _She pulled on the jacket, and a pair of black denim pants. She put on the helmet, tucking every last strand of hair underneath the rims. As she walked over to the driveway, she stepped on a few soldiers, and one tried to grab her leg. It didn't work out that well for him.

_They should have run when they saw the bat._ She shook her head and mounted the bike, her eyes flashing. She gunned the engine and shot forward, towards where the signal was coming from. By signal she meant the tracking chip she had embedded in him when they were five and six. _Heh, I knew that thing would come in handy._

She turned off on a road to the bridge, where the signal was moving erratically. As she reached the bridge, she saw Sam and Mikaela fighting against SWAT men, wearing suits that said Sector Seven. She wanted to puke as she saw them begin to spray the yellow one with freezing solution.

Her eyes grew hard, and she pulled out the big boy. It popped out of a compartment on the seat of the motorcycle, and began to load up for its first laser shots. It also began to load ammo in the regular kind.

She looked down upon the scene, then leapt off the bridge. Her eyes saw a robot hiding under the bridge as well. It looked at her in horror, and she realized he thought she was going to die. _Boy is he in for a surprise._ She hit the ground, and rolled.

She came up on top of the yellow one, and pointed the gun at the men. "Next to harm Baby here gets it!" A small groan echoed from beneath her, and he shifted. They began to swarm towards her before some one yelled.

"WAIT! That's the crazy girl from the house!" All of them stopped and backed down. Sam got loose and raced forward, reaching her.

"Toni, is that you?" He grabbed on to Yellow and pulled himself up.

Toni looked at him. "No, I'm not this Toni person. But she was the one who gave me the tracker to the chip in your shoulder." Sam looked at his shoulder, and gulped. She fired a warning shot at a soldier who got too close.

"Back off, or I don't miss next time." The soldiers massed and charged at them. Toni began to fire randomly into the crowd, knocking a few out. They pulled the gun from her hands and began to disassemble it.

They tried to pry the helmet off her head, but she didn't want it off, so it wasn't coming off. As they pulled, she opened the helmet center, just enough for her to sink her teeth into the arm of one of the soldiers. He gave a very undignified screech, and Toni gave herself a satisfied smile. She looked at whom she had bitten, and there was that Simmons man that the soldiers were contacting. He had blood running down his arm, and was very disgruntled.

He cuffed her, and stuffed her in the car with Sam and Mikaela.

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

Ironhide was still a little angry, about missing his opportunity at catching the girl, but was down right shocked as he saw her jump off the bridge. Optimus tried to catch her but she dodged and rolled, coming up on Bee.

"Next to harm Baby here gets it!" She growled, and Ironhide wanted to growl as well. _I really hate that nickname. If she's going to call anyone that, it s going to be me! _He started forward, but was stopped by Ratchet.

Ironhide glared, but turned back, in time to see her bite the Rat man. He smiled at this, but nearly had a Spark Attack at the rough handling of the girl. His spark began to ache, as the van got further away.

Ratchet released Ironhide, and he just stared after the van, seeming to try to bring them back. Ratchet patted him on the back, "Don't worry, we'll get them back. Even the girl." Ironhide turned away from him and began to head towards Prime.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni fought, kicking, and punching the men, as they attempted to hold her down. A sting in the back of her neck, surprised her and she roared. The men all backed away, as Toni began to sway. She fell to the floor of the van, her vision blurring. She saw the Simmons man walk forward and smirk at her. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Hello. The end of this chapter signals one thing. REVIEWS! I didn't get a signal review. I mean was I that bad…?<p>

Also please answer this question:

WHO SHOULD BE IRONHIDE'S COMPETITION? FOR THE GIRL?

* * *

><p>Also here is what was happening while Toni was asleep...<p>

The door bell rang, and Judy went to answer it. A man in a suit stood there and began to open his mouth. She slammed the door in his face.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO BUY AUTO INSURENCE!"


	3. Chapter 3: Voice in my head

Hello again! So the consensus is in. And the winner is….. (Opens letter) A TIE! I know that seems a little strange, but both contestants had three votes sooo… YEAH! You'll see who the other two are in the next story. By the way… one of them are actually not a romantic interest but you'll see! (He was originally, but I had a stroke of genius working on a project!)

PAIRING: OCxIRONHIDEx?x? (Heh, I told you later!)

* * *

><p>Bright red eyes peered down at her, glowing dimly in the dark. "My little sparkling….. I won't ever let you go again. Never again….." Toni stepped back, seeing the carnage, bodes spread every where. She looked back at the figure, unable to anything but its eyes. It reached down a hand, a plucked her off the floor….. A bright blue light shot through the scene, dissipating the giant figure, causing it to shriek in rage. A faint voice was echoing through the image, slowly bringing her back to the land of the awake.<p>

* * *

><p>Blurry images danced before her eyes, and far away voices rang through her head. "Hey….Is she okay?"<p>

An unfamiliar voice questioned her, but her eyes slowly shut, making the person invisible again.

"She was hit with three tranquilizers, so it's understandable." _Three? Huh, I only felt the one._

"OH! She spoke!" _I said that out loud? I really must be out of it._ She slowly pried her eyes open, and saw the tinted opening of her helmet. Sam sat across from her, Mikaela at his side. Next to Toni were a chubby guy, and a woman.

"What is she?" The man leaned slightly forward. The woman smacked him on the back of the head, before speaking in an Australian accent. "Glen, don't be rude."

Toni smiled, liking the woman. "To be honest….Glen was it? I really think I am an insane human…." She turned to look out and was mildly surprised. They were in a helicopter, over the Hoover Dam.

She looked over at Sam. "Did they ever manage to get my helmet off?" Mikaela smirked, and answered the question for Sam.

"They tried for a good hour, before just giving up. You should have seen Simian—I mean Simmons." Toni chuckled, a darkly amused sound. Glen next to her scooted away from her ever so slightly.

She turned to him. "Don't worry I don't bite….HARD." He shuddered and she began to full out laugh. They soon began to descend, causing the man Glen to hold tightly to a barf bag.

* * *

><p>They stepped out, and met a man. Sam began to demand some things, and Toni smiled. <em>I knew those hours of teaching him bargaining would come in handy. <em>They also saw a military group. They began to walk along with us, as we walked into the dam.

"…and this is NBE-1." Toni turned, expecting to see a tiny little thing. Instead a huge, looming figure of a distinctly hostile looking robot stood there. _Megatron….._ Tori remembered from the robot's light show. _Wasn't he called Prime?_

"Megatron?" Simmons was now looking at her. She realized she had spoken out loud.

"Leader of the Decpticons, the aggressors. They are the ones that want humanity gone. The other faction, the Autobots, wish for our lives to be saved." Now every one was watching her, but she didn't notice.

She watched Megatron, and saw his eyes spark a bright red for a split second. **: My darling…: **A menacing voice growled through to her. Tori glanced around, to see if any one else had heard the voice. They were listening to Sam explain about the cube. Simmons looked at the others, and Sam asked if it was here.

Simmons glanced at her, and noticed a red and blue splotch across her throat. It was staining the shirt she wore. "What is that?" He asked pointedly.

Toni quickly covered her throat. "A tat'." She mumbled. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it down, to see a bandage. He pulled the bandage off, revealing a symbol. He almost fell over, for it was both the NBE's symbols, but halved so that the right side was the pointed one of NBE-1 and the left was the symbol of NBE-2.

She slapped his hand away, and pulled up her shirt. They eyes of the others fell upon the stunned Simmons, and the Pissed Off Girl (They had begun to think of her that way.)

They began to walk, and soon came upon a bigger chamber. In it rested a huge cube, covered in huge runes and symbols. A faint hum came from the giant cube, along with an almost non-existent glow. Toni leaned against the glass. _I…..I want to go see it….._

They stepped into a small room, and Simmons handed out goggles. Glen and the soldier Epps made some cracks about how Freddy and Wolverine had been though.

"Do any of you have a cell phone?" Simmons asked and Glen handed him a Nokia. "Nokia are nasty, but you got to hand it to the Japanese: They know the way of the samurai." Everyone wanted to face palm, for it was common knowledge that Nokia was Dutch. (Or somewhere around there….right?) A bright light shot through the small container after he had put the phone inside. A small robot came out, and began to attack the walls of its cage. Small rockets emerged and were fired. Little red optics glared at the room, before falling on Toni.

It stopped attacking for a moment, and surprise emanated from the little one. It walked over to her side of the container, and stared at her. Toni did the same.

Simmons was about to terminate the little thing, when Toni shot froward, opening the container. "Young lady, what do you think you are doing?" The SOD yelped, as the container door opened. Simmons brought out his gun, only to put it back. The little Nokia was sitting on Toni's shoulder, purring as it rubbed its head against her jaw. She reached up and petted its head and it transformed back into a phone. She tried to give it to Glen, but he shot backwards so fast, Toni thought he had set a land speed record. She shrugged and put the little phone in her pocket.

That's when the building began to shake, and the lights flickered dangerously. "Gentlemen, they know its here."

Simmons refused to bring them to Bee, so the soldiers: Lennox and Epps, grabbed a bunch of soldiers and had them point guns at the idiot. Simmons warned he would count to five. Lennox countered by saying he was going to count to three.

"I don't think losing is an option to these men, Mr. Simmons." The SOD sounded almost amused at the scene. Toni heard a faint whir, and she headed down the hallway, towards the pitiful sound.

As she turned into a room, she heard Sam ask very nervously, "Where did she go?"

* * *

><p>SAM<p>

Sam looked around, very worried when he saw that the girl, who he assumed was Toni, was gone. "Where did she go?" Mikaela and him began to peer around nervously. A huge crash, and screams echoed from down the hall. They saw scientists run out of a room, holding their eyes.

"Found her." They raced down the hall, and the whole group entered to see her standing in front of Bee, and the scientists on the ground, whimpering. She was taking off her helmet, and putting it on a scientist. He flinched but took hold of the helmet and fled to a corner.

Bee was sitting up, pointing a cannon at the scientists, and was watching Toni. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her, and slowly put down the cannon. She smiled and he clicked and whirred for a second.

He slowly reached down and grabbed hold of her, bringing her to his face. "Hey big boy, don't squish me!" He looked apologetic but elated at the same time. He put her near his chest and began to walk. "What am I, a rag doll?"

* * *

><p>BEE<p>

_Was I hurt by these scientists? Yes. Was I enraged by the touch of them against my spark? YES. Was I instantly amazed at the beauty of the little one? PRIMUS YES! She was a miniature goddess, with those golden eyes, and black flowing hair. She looked up at me, trying to make sure that I didn't shoot anyone. Trust me, I was tempted to. _

_But she raised her hand and put it along my leg, and my anger just melted away. I reached down and picked her up, gaining an amused smile from her. "Hey big boy, don't squish me!" I felt sorry immediately. Humans are so fragile. I put her near my spark, feeling relief from the pain of their tests. I began to walk to where Sam was directing me, he said the cube was here. _

"_What am I, a rag doll?" Toni asked me, and I heard chortling from some of the soldiers. I myself laughed….just a little! I almost missed the symbol on her throat, but when I saw it, it took all of my strength to keep walking. I took a picture for later reference, and sent it to my data banks._

_After walking across a hallway, we reached the cube. It pulsed in its power, calling me. I felt Toni stretching out towards it unconsciously as well. I took both my hands, and placed Toni on my shoulder, feeling her lean into me. I shuddered and put my hands on the cube. As it compacted, the humans below were amazed. I flicked the cube and gave it to Toni._

_She froze for a second, before she blinked. I f I didn't know better, I would say she was getting a communication….._

* * *

><p>SIMMONS<p>

I saw that symbol and froze. I mean, we had terminated that project, so there was no way! But there it was. I guess one of the mixtures made it into a public drink or something…That is the only way to explain it.

_We had taken DNA from both the Cube and the NBE-1. we had made mixtures, and attempted to recreate a being like them. None of the subjects took, so the project was ultimately terminated. All the mixtures were burned, or so we thought…. But there was a rumor that one had been put in a drink, and sold. We had thought that the person was just making trouble, but then this girl turns up!_

_I hope I'm wrong… NBE-1 nearly woke up when we took DNA from him…. I don't think he would react well to having a child. You know, the man that worked here… James Kilgon….. Wasn't that the last name of this girl's mother? _(During the helicopter flight, he had someone look up Toni's information)_ He had said something about bringing his Niece here once or twice. He had I think, brought his niece here. I think it was her. _

_I look at her now, sitting with that cube in her hands, and I know it was her. She was that child. Now I'm really worried about if NBE-1…..Or Megatron was it? IF he wakes up, all I can say is either she's screwed… or she is going to have a new Daddy._

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

**: My darling sparkling…Come to me….You carry her…COME TO ME! :** That voice echoed through Toni's head, as she held the Allspark. Bee whirred at her anxiously, and she patted the side of his face. _I don't think they should know that I hear a voice in my head just yet….. _Toni felt Bee put her down, and shift into a car. She frowned, noticing that it was a different one then before.

She glanced over to Simmons, who was heading to find a radio._ He knows something...But what is it? I think it has to do with my birthmark._

She climbed into the back seat, and felt Bee rumble. Sam climbed in the front, along with Mikaela. Toni hugged the cube closer to her, as Bee gunned his engine heading away from the base.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?<strong>_

My sparkling…She is leaving here! NO. She is so close…. I failed last time to get her from that incompetent human, and I can see that it is not her true form they see. I refuse to lose her again, and not to those pathetic Autobots and my weakling brother, PRIME! She is also carrying the Cube. SHE WILL NOT LEAVE ME!

_NO!_

Red optics flicked online, and the being roared. The building shook as he made his way out of the bowels. Starscream latched onto a piece of the building and bowed. "MY LORD MEGATRON….."

Megatron cut him off, slamming his hand into the building. "GET ME MY SPARKLING! THE CUBE IS JUST AN ADDED BONUS! NOW!" He roared at Starscream. Starscream flinched and contacted the other Decpticons on the planet.

**:Get the girl! She is the main objective. The cube will just be an added amount of favor from our Lord Megatron.:**

* * *

><p>Well there is this chapter. I know an abrupt ending. Any suggestions for something you want to see? I all so thought you would like to know that this summer I will be really busy, so don't expect any updates on a regular schedule. I promise to try my hardest, though.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Ahh death, it sucks!

Hello folks! Sorry for not updating sooner but I did say I was going to be busy. As you probably are wondering: What were you thinking! Megatron doesn't act like that!

Ever think that he is still blue at spark, just really messed up? Yeah before I get all philosophical and crap, I want to thank all you reviewers, and the people who keep adding me! I know you care about this story, even though you aren't reviewing. Hint, hint.

Anyways, I luv you all! And I'll shut up now…..

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

_Shit, shit, SHIT! We're gonna die!_ Toni clutched the cube to her chest, as Demolisher sliced through a bus. He was tackled by Prime, causing them both to fall off the bridge. _Again, OH SHIT!_

Toni faced the front again, listening to the argument over the com. "Go right!" Ironhide yelled over the link.

"No left, LEFT!" Jazz yelped as a Decpticon slashed through the car next to him. They pulled into Mission City, and Toni got out. Sam fell out and Mikaela gracefully slid out. Explosions rung through the air, as the siege began.

Toni watched as the Decpticons ravaged the area. Behind her she could hear Sam and a soldier arguing about the cube. She clutched it tighter. _No one gets this cube. NO ONE. _She heard a jet fly low over head, and looked up, hoping.

Her heart dropped as it dropped towards her, transforming and Ironhide leapt in front of her. "It's Starscream! Get to cover Toni!" He pushed Starscream back and grabbed Sam, pulling him around a corner.

"Give me the cube and the girl, Autofool." Toni looked down at the cube, as another jet engine roared over head. She shoved the cube into Sam's hands, as a missile shot and blew up a truck.

Bee whined as his lower body detached. Sam raced over, with the cube in his hands. He began to talk to Bee, and Toni walked over. "I'm sorry Bee…. But this must be done."

Mikaela hooked him up to a tow truck, and realization flashed across Bee's faceplates. He narrowed his eyes, and reached for her. She leapt out of his reach, and grabbed Sam, giving Mikaela a nod.

Mikaela got in the truck, "I drive, you shoot Bee." Bee whirred and screeched as they pulled away from Toni and Sam.

Toni turned to Sam slowly, pulling out a flare. "Go to the top of a building, light the flare, GET THE CUBE OUT!" Sam started to protest, "SHUT UP AND DO IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" He began to run for the top of a building, a jet following him. That jet transformed into Megatron.

"Where is she human? WHERE IS MY SPARKLING!" Everything clicked for Toni for what she had to do.

"He can only go after one…" A high whistle ripped through the air, and a missile appeared in her sight. She turned to run, and got around the corner. The explosion rocked the foundations, and made her scream in fear.

She raced for a building, far away from where Sam and Megatron were. Another explosion went off near her head and she ducked. After skidding a few more feet, she came to a stop in front of a skyscraper. She began to run up the stairs, falling a few steps before getting up.

She stumbled out the door, and surveyed the scene. The Autobots were fighting against the Decpticons, and Jazz was laying on the ground, torn in half. She choked on air as she saw Ironhide push up a truck, blocking an explosion. It deflected a missile, forcing it to shoot towards her.

Toni tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. The missile lodged in her stomach, blood arching over the buildings sides. All of the scene seemed to freeze, and Toni saw a scene.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

A little Toni plays at the feet of a huge robot, throwing a ball around the floor. She looks up at the robot. Megatron's red optics peer down at her, seeming content with what was happening. **:My little one…. Are you having fun?:** Toni nodded, as a man came in. It was her father.

He saw her nod and grew a fearful expression. He picked her up and began to take her from the room. Her ball dropped and she began to cry. "No! I wan to wtay with Mwegatwon! I wan to wtay with Waddy!"

Her father looked at her. "I am your daddy."

She began to squirm, and Megatron began to shift in the ice. **:NO. You can't take my sparkling! NO!: **The ice groaned as he struggled to escape the cold confines of his prison.

Alarms went off through out the base and her father raced with her past the soldiers and scientists. As they passed them, Toni caught a glance of a man near the back of the room, watching her. He looked like a young Simmons.

Toni struggled to get free, to no avail….

END FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Her eyes cleared of the scene, and she stumbled back. She reached for the missile in her stomach, and watched as it accelerated. It launched her off the building, and towards the ground. Many voices, including the Decpticons, yelled out for someone to catch her, and to simply yell no.<p>

She hit the ground, her body cracking, and making a sickening splat. She couldn't feel her body any more, and her vision was growing black. She tilted her head, and blood gushed over the street. **:My child….. I'm sorry this was the way it was.: **A female voice echoed through her head. _Wh…who…_

**:I am the cube. I am the Allspark, but you may call me mother.:** The voice trailed off, and a roar of outrage echoed through her head. _Meg…mega…Megatron?_ Something slowed in her chest, and breathing became hard. The world went black, and no more came from Toni.

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

Ironhide saw Starscream heading for her and pushed him back. _Oh no you don't._ "Get to cover Toni!" He saw Toni grab Sam and race around a corner. Megatron shot over head as he punched Starscream.

"Give me the cube and the girl, Autofool." Starscream grated out, aiming his cannons. One shot passed by Ironhide, hitting near Bee and the kids. _NO!_ Before he could go to them, Starscream re-engaged him. He heard Bee say no then saw Sam racing for a building, holding the cube and the flare.

Megatron chased after him. "Where is she human? WHERE IS MY SPARKLING!" Ironhide's spark stopped. _His sparkling? TONI?No…NO!_ Ironhide slammed Starscream into a building and looked around for Toni. He spotted her on top of a building, looking worn out. He saw a missile coming for him and tossed a truck into the air, blocking it. What happened next made him regret that.

The missile reflected, shooting towards Toni. Her face registered horror, and she started to turn. She never fully turned. The missile shot into her stomach, shooting her blood over the building.

A brief flash of light came from the wound, but Ironhide thought nothing of it. He was horrified at what he had done. The propellant hadn't run out, so it pushed her off the building, and to the ground. Yells of 'no' echoed through the city, most loudly from Megatron. _No…What have I done…no…_

He saw her fall…..saw her hit the ground and began to run towards her. Megatron's enraged howl echoed through the streets, as Toni turned her head. Blood splurted out of the wound, and her eyes dimmed. Ironhide stood above her and picked her up. After repeatedly scanning her, he finally accepted that she was dead.

He turned back to Stascream, and gave an enraged screech.

* * *

><p>BEE<p>

His legs gone, he couldn't move as they attached him to the tow truck. "I'm sorry Bee…. But this must be done." _She can't mean to…!_ His eyes narrowed, and his hand stretched out for her, but she stepped out of his reach. She nodded to Mikaela, who got in the truck and began to pull away. He screeched and struggled to get back to them, as Toni pulled out a flare and handed it to Sam.

They pulled around the corner, and all Bee saw was red. He roared and began to fire on anybot. Fortunately they were all Decpticons. Soon he heard a crash, and saw Ironhide deflect a missile…..and saw where that missile was going. He screeched out a no, the shock making his voice box work.

The missile shot into her gut, making her fall. Megatron yelled, and Toni hit the ground. Ironhide raced over to her, and Bee wished he could do the same. After an agonizingly long time, Ironhide put her down. He turned to Starscream and screeched out a warcry. There was energon in his optics, and Bee turned away. He released a screech of his own, and began to mow down on the Decpticons.

* * *

><p>MEGATRON<p>

_No! NO! Not…..not her….please…..no._ Megatron turned to Sam, and the cube. He was on the edge of a building, and all Megatron wanted was the cube. _Maybe….Maybe the cube can revive her…_ He smashed the ledge and Sam fell, Optimus catching him.

He leapt down, tackling Prime and smashing him through a wall. He saw a quick movement, as he pinned down Prime, and a burning pain emanated through his spark. He looked down to see the cube disintegrating into his chest. _No! That was my last chance at reviving her! My only chance at reviving her…_ His last thoughts slithered though his mind, and he saw a brief flash of light go through the air, from the cube to her body, and his optics shut down, hope his last feeling…

* * *

><p>SAM<p>

He looked around at the people gathered around him, "Where's Toni?" Ironhide looked away, towards a street, and Sam turned as well. All he saw was a puddle of blood, and a dent in the concrete. Amazement shown on the faces of the Autobots, and Sam turned to them. "Don't you know? Toni can't die. Trust me, she has gotten close but…."

"I scanned her, and she was dead." Ironhide raged.

"I don't doubt it. But a few have attempted to kill her, but something always brings her back…."

A clank made them turn, and there stood Jazz. "What's cracking? All I know is that a weird glowing chick brought me back." They all turned to look at the pool of blood, and then back to Jazz.

Ratchet looked over towards Prime suddenly. "I'm picking up a cybertronian signal near the body of water called Lake Ontario. It matches hers." They looked in the direction of the lake, and Jazz asked the most important question of the moment: "What is she?"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni sat up, as the last of the cube entered Megatron's chest. A great emptiness filled her, and she gasped. She quickly stood up, running into a nearby alley. She tripped over the body of Jazz, and she started to glow. She glanced back at him, to see him re-assemble and look at her. She fled out of the city, hearing Sam tell them about the many attempts on her life, and then she heard no more. She ran faster, faster, until it was all a blur. Her skin felt like it was tearing off of her body, and she could suddenly see much better.

She skidded to a stop, looking in a lake. She looked down at her right arm, and saw the skin peeling off of it, revealing a cybertronian arm. She gasped, and peered in the lake. Her arm was the only it of her changed, and her eyes glowed briefly. Faint trickles of blue and red came from her chest.

She leaned against a tree, and felt tears well up. She heard laughter, and glanced to her left. A family played in the water, near a sign stating it was Lake Ontario. She looked quickly away from the family. _One pair of parents were robots, and are dead. And the other I'm not sure I can trust anymore._ She thought back to how she heard that Prime was Megatron's brother._ So that makes him my uncle…Great, one more to avoid._

She turned towards Mission City, feeling the Autobots heading her way. **:Leave me, Autobots. I need to think on a few things….:**

She turned away from the road and tuned into a station. Lost was playing.

'_I sit, and watch the clouds go by-,_

_I wait, for the blu-e sky-._

_All of these times, all of these faces._

_All the problems, all of the places._

_But I set them aside-,_

_And now I want to FLY!_

_FLY-~!_

_I'm gonna fly higher! Higher than the sky-~!_

_Higher than the clouds and the planets I pass by!_

_You'll see me though a telescope, Lunch'n with some aliens._

_And you'll lose all hope!_

'_Cause boy, you're the one who told me, I COULD NOT FLY~~~~~!_

_Now watch as I go by!_

_I sit, and watch the clouds go by-,_

_I wait, for the blu-e sky-._

_All of these times, all of these faces._

_All the problems, all of the places._

_But I set them aside-,_

_And now I want to FLY!_

_FLY-~!_

_I'm gonna fly higher! Higher than the sky-~!_

_I fly… Higher and higher….._

_The wind tickling my feet._

_The stars showing me the beat._

_And I can see all of the times,_

_You tried to stop me._

_I can see… All of the places, I wanted to be….._

_I try to forget it all,_

_But thats like forgeting to breathe._

_I can't no matter how I try-~._

_So. I. FLY!_

_GOOOOOOODDDD BYEE! Don't forget to die!'_

Toni smiled. _Lunch'n with an alien, huh? Done that, now all I need is the wings._ Toni smiled when she heard her uncle's reply. She gave a witty retort.

**:You'll have to catch me first.:**

* * *

><p>PRIME<p>

He felt shock as her message came over the comm. He soon answered her. **:We can't leave you until your safe.: **_I can't just leave my Niece after all._

Her voice became sad, but mischievous. **:You'll have to catch me first.: **Ironhide answered for him.

**:Your on.:**

* * *

><p>Hello, what did you think? Just so you know, there will be more. I PROMISE! Now I have mentioned that summer will be hectic, but I wish to know this:<p>

Does the name Isabella seem over used to you lately? Or is it just me?

Anyhoo…You know the drill. Review, maybe get mentioned. Submit an idea, maybe get it put in. LATER!


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Mt Rushmore

Hello, my peeps! I know, it's late…Really late. But you try finding internet in the Arctic Circle, it's not easy! Now one person reviewed, but a lot of you are reading…Or just accidentally click on my story.

Any who, thanks as always and for the people, oh sorry, PERSON who encouraged me to keep going on this story, thank you.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni glared at her arm, willing it to go back to being flesh and blood. Instead, it stayed metal, beautiful and sleek. She growled, and plopped down on one of the heads on Mt. Rushmore. _I've been run all over by those dang Autobots, 3 in particular!_

She snarled, punching the head of Washington. A huge gash appeared in the head. She sighed, looking down at the land beneath her perch. A glint caught her eye, made her look closer. Her jaw dropped, as Ironhide, Bee, Jazz, and Prime came around the bend. She jolted to her feet.

_How did they find me? I just checked their signals, which were still in Orlando. Heh, Ironhide's face when I jumped off Splash Mountain….PRICELESS!_ She checked again, to be sure, and sure enough, the signals were still in Florida.

_Hmm, they are good. But not good enough!_ She spun, dragging her foot against the ground. She was about to start running, when another flash seared across her eyes. She almost yelled at the irony, as Ratchet searched the forest for her. _Chiz! I cannot catch a break!_

She turned back to the cliff face. Then she did a really dumb thing: She jumped.

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

Ironhide turned the corner, the others behind him. They transformed, and looked up at the faces. "Sorta like Imaruis*, huh Prime?" He looked away, and saw the others staring at the heads.

He turned back, in time to see a small figure spin back to face them. _And she makes an appearance._ Then his optics widened, as Toni had just jumped off the face of the cliff. They all froze, then began to streak forward.

"Is she insane? That magnitude will kill her!" Prime ranted, racing at her, arm outstretched to catch her. Ironhide spotted Ratchet looking down the cliff with complete horror. Ironhide glanced back to the falling girl, and pushed his servos to their limits. Jazz transformed, in an attempt to reach her faster.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni grinned as she saw them panicking. _Guess they forgot what Sam told them. _Toni then noticed that Bee was still a car, and had a person in the driver's seat. _Well, speak of the Devil!_

She bunched her legs, waving to Sam, and hit the ground. She uncurled her legs, pushing herself upward. The momentum shot her over Ironhide's head, past Jazz, and finally into her uncle's faceplates.

He reached up, peeling her off his face, and Toni grinned sheepishly. "Hi there! I should be going now, so….." Prime simply watched her attempt to free herself from his grasp. Hs optics suddenly narrowed, making her freeze.

"What is that on your arm?" Toni glanced down at her arm, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had been able to summon a holo, and on her normal, human arm, was a watch.

"It's a watch. You know, tells time!" His optics narrowed even more, and he opened his mouth to speak again. At that moment, saving grace appeared, in the form of Ratchet. Ratchet was falling down the cliff, and smashed into Ironhide.

Bee chortled, Jazz snickered, and Optimus rubbed his forehead. Unfortunately, he used the hand with Toni in it.

Toni yelped, and pulled herself out of his hand, and onto the top of his head. As she quietly gasped for air, Ratchet got off Ironhide. "Sorry." Ratchet mumbled.

Ironhide harrumphed and stalked over to Prime. He looked around, and said something that astounded Toni. "Where'd Toni go?" Toni blinked, and jumped off Prime's head. She quietly fled, expecting to be seen.

She gently crept behind a boulder, and looked at herself. She could still see herself, but the boulder pattern prevailed over her skin and clothes. _Cool, Camo._

She slinked over to another boulder, and all optics, and one pair of eyes, turned to her. She glanced down and sighed. _Typical, faulty._

* * *

><p>BEE<p>

Bee gunned it, as he watched her fall. _That lil' idiot!_ He was still behind Prime when she impacted. Bee shuddered at the shockwaves that reverberated out.

Sam patted his dashboard. "Don't worry. She is just messing with you, she knows she can't die. See, it's in my book of things I don't understand." Sam reached into the glove compartment, and pulled out a huge tome. (Tome as in book, not grave.)

He opened it, and began to page through it. "Cyber networking, no….Why miles is an idiot, no…. Ah! Here it is, right after girls."

Bee mentally face palmed. _These two will be the death of me, I swear to Primus!_ Bee turned his attention back to Toni, and was astounded. Not only did she survive the impact, but she used her momentum to push herself over Ironhide, who grabbed for her, and past Jazz.

She came to a stop when she collided with Optimus' face plates. Sam climbed out of Bee, and Bee transformed. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt, folks!" He played an audio clip from a wrestling match.

Prime grimaced, and peeled her off. She grinned, clearly embarrassed. "Hi there! I should be going now, so…." They all simply watched her struggle in his servo.

Prime said something, but Bee tuned it out. He was too busy scanning her repeatedly. _I don't see anything, but…Huhn? _Bee saw Ironhide scanning her as well, out of the corner of his optic. Bee and Ironhide sized each other up. (Can't you hear the old western show down music?)

They both soon turned back to Toni, dismissing each other. _Ironhide looked interested._ Bee snorted. _She's not his type. Arcee is more his type!_ Ironhide chuckled quietly, and they turned back to each other. _What's so funny?_

Bee looked up, as a clanging echoed down. Ironhide did too, in time to see Ratchet fall on him. Bee leaned against a boulder, laughing. Sam was rolling around on the ground. Jazz was simply looking up, confused to where Ratchet came from, and if he was going to get hit with a falling mech. Prime rubbed his head: with the hand previously occupied with Toni!

"Sorry." Ratchet quickly climbed off of Ironhide. Bee was still twitching, staring at Prime's hand, when Ironhide noticed the same thing. "Where'd Toni go?" Bee snapped out of it, and began to search with the others.

Bee paused, as he thought he saw a humanoid figure patter behind a nearby boulder. _No, that can't be her…..She's not that stealthy._ But something made Bee keep looking, and he was glad he did. There, sneaking over to another boulder, was Toni. Bee nudged Jazz, who was still glancing up, and he looked.

**:Well, well.:** Prime and Ironhide looked at her sadly, while Ratchet just smiled. She saw them looking at her, and muttered to herself.

Bee was the closest, so he heard her. "Stupid abilities. Giving out at the worst of times." She bolted into the forest.

:**Hey, guys…What do you make of what she said?:**

Prime looked at him, optics still slightly tense. **:I saw the glyphs for holo on her arm. I don't think she is fully human anymore.:**

Ratchet looked at them all. **:Prime, I have been researching animals and humans. If we stop chasing her, she may come to us. After all even Sam knows being chased does not earn trust.:**

Sam tuned in on Bee's link. **:That's right! Hey…What do mean even me!:**

**:Autobots, fall back. We must not chase her, to make her understand.: **Prime sounded down when he ordered this, so Bee gave a few reassuring clicks. Prime smiled, and turned into his truck form. The others followed suit, and began to follow him.

Bee saw Ironhide pause, before heading after Prime. _I'll have to watch him. He's a little too interested in my Toni._

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

Ironhide scanned her repeatedly, making sure she had no damage. Out of the corner of his optics, he saw Bee doing the same. They faced each other, sizing up. They both soon turned back to Toni. _He couldn't be interested in Toni, Samantha is more his type!_ Ironhide chuckled, and Beesnorted. They turned back to each other.

Ironhide saw Bee look above him, and looked as well. Ratchet was on top of him, before Ironhide had a chance at moving. He looked over at Bee, who was laughing so hard, he had to lean against a boulder. _I'll have to watch him. He seemed a little too interested in my Toni._

* * *

><p>RATCHET<p>

Ratchet looked down at Toni, who had jumped when she had seen him. _Oh, am I going to get it from Prime! Oops!_ His foot slipped, and down the cliff he went, He saw Ironhide look up at him, just as Ratchet landed on him. _How embarrassing!_

* * *

><p>And the ending for this one! Now PLEASE review. I beg of you. Also any questions on the story will be answered in the next chapter AN, if you send them in!

Also, I am making a texting hand book for my dad. If you think any texts are important, and need to be in it, please send them to me in your review along with the translation. I need the translation so I don't have to type much. THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6:Pay back is Pink!

Hello, yes this is late. You are allowed to be mad at me, but please don't be! I know where this story is going but I don't quite know how to get there. Also working on a new story, which may be a bit Mary-sue, for which I apologize for in advance. Any ways here's the story.

Oh, and also thanks for all the support of people who think my story is good. And a quick message for Fox Familiar: If my story is boring why _are_ you reading it? I'm not squealing don't like don't read, I'm genuinely curious.

* * *

><p>Toni watched them go around the bend of the mountain. She sighed. <em>This is the dumbest thing I've done since the Pizza incident in France… Following the Autobots to their base, as pay back for scaring the crap out of me at the last rest stop to Texas….. AFTER they said they weren't chasing me!<em>

She glared at the semi in front, who was radiating a smug air. Toni got a smug grin of her own, tapping into the active com between them. **:I cannot believe how high she jumped when you honked, Optimus!: **Ironhide was chuckling, along with Jazz , Bee, and Prime eventually joined in.

**:High like a G6!:** Bee's clip started a new round of laughing. Toni growled from her hiding place, before grimacing as they actually had to stop for a while and stop laughing. _Must not attack._

She watched as they rolled into the base, and grinned. _They are making this too easy. They don't even bother to cloak themselves anymore. _She crept past the guards, looking at the cameras cautiously. The little red lights blinked off for a moment, and she bolted through the doors.

Toni began to look around the base, noticing the soldiers and the bots long before they approached her. _Man, are they loud!_ She heard Ironhide coming, and ducked into a room. She heard him stop outside the room, and begin to enter the code into the pad.

Toni frantically began to search for a place to hide, before pausing. "Hey, why didn't I have to enter a code?" HSE shook her head and dived behind a cannon. Ironhide stomped in, looking around angrily.

"I thought I picked up a voice. It better not be one of those two twins." Toni blinked, and ducked lower behind the ridiculously huge, if not hot, cannon. Ironhide grabbed the cannon she was hiding behind and put it on his arm. He looked over the cannon, before spotting Toni.

He blinked, and rubbed his optics. Toni dived into another cannon, before he raised his optics to where she had been. "Dang, it's only been a few days since I saw her, and already I'm fantasying about her in my cannon room." Toni quietly face palmed, and slid out of the cannon. Ironhide closed the door, and she looked around.

"So this is Ironhide's ammunition room, huh?" She spotted a small box in the wall, and pulled it open. Inside was the fuse box. She scratched the back of her head, sighing. "Well, I guess they needed to put it somewhere, and this was as good as any." Then the proverbial light bulb went off. She smiled evilly, and looked at her arm. The armor, as she had began to call it, had progressed. It now covered both her legs, and arms, along with part of her torso. It was a silver layer that gave her pain sometimes, making her worry.

_If I can activate the camouflage, I can perpetrate this little payback. Hehehehehehehheh. _She picked up one of the cannons and began to modify it. "Now what can I use…..?" She spotted some pink paint cans laying in the corner. "That'll work."

She turned, and dumped the paint into the loading section. Toni opened the door, and peered out, before heading over to the fuse box. She flicked all the switches, plunging the base into complete darkness. She glared down at herself for a moment, before completely disappearing from sight. Smirking, she picked up the cannon and slipped into the hall. She padded down the hall, turning the corner and began to laugh manically. There stood Ironhide, Prime, Bee, and a pair of unfamiliar bots.

* * *

><p>TWINS<p>

Sides pushed Sunny playfully, before turning to Ironhide, who still looked down. "Hey, Ironaft, cheer up! You'll see her again soon, and then" The base was suddenly plunged into darkness, and maniacal laughter echoed nearby. Prime began to look around nearvously.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe….. This is not a funny joke…." The twins turned to Prime, both with wide optics.

"This isn't us, boss bot…" Bee released a clip of a woman screaming, and pointed down the hall. There was one of Ironhide's cannons, floating down the hall towards them.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE REVENGE OF IRONHIDE'S CANNONS!" Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker close, scratching his paint job.

"Hey, you're scratching my paint job!" Sunny pushed Sides away from him. The laughter picked up, echoing towards them as the cannon floated closer.

"Heheheheheheheheheh." The cannon fired, releasing a large amount of pink paint at the group. It covered Sunny, Sides, Prime, Bee, and half of Ironhide.

Sunny squealed like a little sparkling at the paint covering him, and Sides patted him on the back. "Now I'm sure it is the cannon's revenge."

Prime stared at the spot under the cannon, as a familiar voice laughed again. "…Or the anger of a Techno-organic."

A small girl appeared under the cannon, grinning manically. "Pay back is pink!" Prime face palmed, as the twins stared at her.

Sides turned to Prime. "Who….?" Prime groaned, and lifted his face.

"My niece, who also happens to have a very good sense of revenge, as I now see." Sunny's jaw dropped.

"Niece…..MEGATRON HAD A DAUGHTER?" The girl looked annoyed, and threw the cannon at him. It landed on his head, freaking him out and causing him to run into the wall.

"Don't sound so shocked, Afthole." She stalked off, muttering about revenge and permanent paint remover.

Bee leaned over to him. "You're in for it now, Sunstreaker." Sunny lifted the cannon of of his head.

"Oh, now you talk?" Bee shrugged, his faceplates shifted into an uneasy grin.

"My self-preservation has kicked in." He walked off to the wash center, only to be pushed out of the way by Sunstreaker. As he stood under the water, he saw a small form attach a different hose to the hook up. Soon the water turned cloudy, and he shrugged. _If that's the worst that's going to happen…HUH!_

He was watching his paint job go down the drain, and he did not like it. "AHHHHIEIEAHHHH!" His screech broke the glasses of a passing mechanic. He bolted out of the wash, grabbing Prime.

"WHERE IS SHE? I'LL KILL HER! AND I DON'T KNOW HER DESIGNATION!" Sides chuckled, and patted his shoulder.

"Her name is technically Antoinette Raki Witwicky, but she prefers Toni, so—" Sunny screeched at the top of his vocal processors.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER PREFERENCES! Where is she?" His voice got quiet, making Sides worry. A high pitched scream radiated through the base.

"CREEPY CAT SCARS IS IN THE BASE! Oh, your name is Ravage….. and you're a decepticon, huh? Okay. CREEPY ROBOT RAVAGE IS IN THE BASE!" Prime began to bang his head against the wall, making Bee grab his shoulders to stop him.

Ironhide sighed, and Sides just looked around. "I'm not even going to ask…"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni was staring at the robotic cat that had cornered her in a…..well, a corner. It was advancing towards her, optics on her chest. She crossed her arms. "Creeper…." It chuckled, before tackling her to the floor.

It stared at her chest some more, before pawing away the bandages on her mark. "Oh, that's what you were staring at… Why didn't you say something before?" It nuzzled her mark, before sticking out its glossa and licking her face. "Ugh! Gross, bad Ravage! Stop!" Ravage began to groom her, and Jazz rounded the corner, seeing the scene.

"I'm not asking." She glared at him, and he raised his servos. "Okay, okay!" He pulled Ravage off of her. Ravage reached around and bit his servo. He yelped and dropped it. Ravage went back to grooming Toni, and something wriggled out of Toni's back pocket.

"Huh, phonebot. How are you still in there?" It shrugged, and then transformed into its cell form, with a message on it. **:Name is Ricochet.: **She picked it up as it transformed again and petted its head. "I'm stuck with a grooming aren't I?" It nodded, before looking amused at something over her shoulder.

She glanced, to see Prime banging his head against the wall, Ratchet trying to get him to stop. Bee was just watching her with Ravage, his head tilted. "Oh shut it." Bee chuckled, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>BEE<p>

_She's just so cute! But I think that I see the light now. I don't really like her like that, more like a sister. But I am still watching Ironhide so he doesn't pull something on her! _Bee glared over at Ironhide, who was watching the scene with twitching optics. _I don't think I need to worry right now….I think he's going to – Oh, there he goes. _Ironhide fell over optics twitching. Ratchet was dancing between Optimus and Ironhide, looking over worked.

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN<p>

"Get….. me….. Megatron…and …the girl….both…..ALIVE…" The gasping voice echoed from the darkness, out to the kneeling mech.

"It shall be done, great one." Barricade stood up, walking out of the chamber.

"And one….thing….more." Barricade turned back. "Get me…my…comm…..I need…to contact them…..for reinforcements….It's time…..for his end of the …deal.."

* * *

><p>Okay that's the end of this chapter. If I may rant for a minute: WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? They replaced Mikeala with some crap character Angel? What was Bay thinking? And he killed of a few of my favorite charecters! Who's next: RATCHET?<p>

Thank you for listening to this brief rant. I enjoy your patronage, so don't put me out of work. Tip me! Or Review, either one.


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta Love Songs and Pie

Hello my faithful people! I am pleased to announce that at this point in the story, I am making up as I go. So yes, this will be interesting. Also I am introducing an OC created by EthanPrime21. See, I use people's ideas! I may put in a little back story in to her, but I need to think on that more.

STORY!

* * *

><p>The metallic tongue ran over her hair again, making it stick up in different places. Toni raised her hands, waving the cat away. "Knock it off! I already took a bath!" Ravage just looked at her, before moving his tongue over her shoulder. Toni felt something rip out of her shoulder, and made an 'eep!'. "That better not have been important, you overgrown hair dryer!" Ravage just rumbled, before going back to grooming her.<p>

Jazz was sitting on the Bot couch, watching the grooming that had been going on for at least four hours. "Why is he even here? It can't just be to give you a bath." Ravage turned to Jazz, and growled.

"Her." He then went back to licking her. Toni sighed, and face palmed.

"Yes, but how in Starscream's two-piece bikini set did you find me?" Ravage blinked at the turn of phrase but eventually answered.

"Friend…..chipped…..you." Toni looked startled.

"Friend, huh? Would this friend happen to be-"

"HELLO! IS TONI THERE!" Toni jumped up and began to look around.

"Tori?" A girl bounded around the corner, her red hair and blue tie bouncing around.

"Toni!" "Tori!" The girls collided, hugging each other.

"Where did you go?" "Oh, just got kidnapped while visiting my Dumb cuz."

Sam had just walked in, and was watching, along with the rest of the bots. "Hey!" Prime was just standing there, face plates in his hands.

"Why….why…?" He was being walked to his room by Ratchet, who was patting his shoulders comfortingly.

Toni started to choke Tori, and Tori stuck Toni in a head lock. "Why did you chip me, while I was in France?"

"You always disappear when I wasn't looking! So I chipped you, and after about an hour you disappeared. Where did you go?" They were heavy wrestling now, fighting all out.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Toni was eating pizza with Tori, when a honk caught her attention. She turned to see a Juke driving by: with the Autobot symbol on the front grill. Her eye twitched, and Tori looked to. "Oh wow! A juke! I love those cute cars."

Tori turned around, mouth open to ask a question, to see that Toni was gone. She sighed, then looked at the juke, to see it bolt off after a running girl. She face palmed, "And there's Toni…." She put down a twenty, before bolting off down the street after them.

END FLASHBACK

They separated, the bots still a little stunned. "There's only one way to settle this." They glared at each other, before reaching behind them, pulling out microphones.

"KARAOKE OFF!" Epps, Lennox, and the other soldier face palmed, before getting out some stereos. The bots' jaws were almost touching the floor by now.

Ironhide turned over to Jazz and the twins. "What just happened?"

Lennox turned from where he was setting up the stage. "Karaoke off is the age old tradition of singing to find the answer to the fight. Often others will participate in a karaoke off just to sing. Me and Epps are going to participate as well."

Jazz smirked, "This I gotta see!"

* * *

><p>Tori stood up on the stage, holding a microphone. She smirked over at Toni, who was standing in the crowd, right in front of Ironhide. He was watching Toni like a hawk, and Bee was watching Ironhide. The twins were slightly interested in Tori, just because she was new, so they had showed up as well. Ratchet had deemed that this could be good for Prime, so he had dragged him out as well.<p>

Tori opened her mouth and began to sing. (Selena Gomez — Love You Like A Love Song)  
><strong>"It's been said and done<strong>  
><strong>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<strong>  
><strong>And I guess right now here's another one<strong>  
><strong>So your melody will play on and on, with best of em'<strong>  
><strong>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<strong>  
><strong>A center full miracle, lyrical<strong>  
><strong>You've saved my life again<strong>  
><strong>And I want you to know baby<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**Cursing me, boy you played through my mind a symphony**  
><strong>There's no way to describe what you do to me<strong>  
><strong>You just do to me, what you do<strong>  
><strong>And it feels like I've been rescued<strong>  
><strong>I've been set free<strong>  
><strong>I am hyptonized by your destiny<strong>  
><strong>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<strong>  
><strong>You are...and I want you to know baby<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**No one compares**  
><strong>You stand alone, to every record I own<strong>  
><strong>Music to my heart that's what you are<strong>  
><strong>a song that goes on and on<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**I love you...like a love song..."**

She slowly looked over at the crowd, and smirked at the expressions. Most, like the twins, had their jaws open. She turned and headed off stage, handing the mic to Epps. He headed out, laughing. A second stick was jumped to Lennox and they both got ready for their number. (Second to none- Mike Shinoda)

**"It's the real authentic**  
><strong>Leave ya'll dented<strong>  
><strong>Forget what ya heard<strong>  
><strong>If I said it, I meant it<strong>  
><strong>Did it for real<strong>  
><strong>While ya'll pretended<strong>  
><strong>Back for more<strong>  
><strong>Startin' the war to end it<strong>  
><strong>Raw<strong>  
><strong>Rippin' like I'm working a chainsaw<strong>  
><strong>New York to Cali<strong>  
><strong>New Jersey to Crenshaw<strong>  
><strong>Speak the gift while you plead the fifth<strong>  
><strong>My team is sick<strong>  
><strong>We eat, sleep, and breathe this shit<strong>  
><strong>Rough and rugged<strong>  
><strong>Kill 'em soft<strong>  
><strong>We don't leave one standin' when we breakin' 'em off<strong>  
><strong>Takin' a loss?<strong>  
><strong>Not a chance in your life<strong>  
><strong>If being fresh is wrong, I don't wanna be right<strong>  
><strong>Stop, drop, and roll<strong>  
><strong>We got soul<strong>  
><strong>Safe to pop off when we lock and load<strong>  
><strong>So this how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, yep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Yo, check the rep, yep, enough respect<strong>  
><strong>If not for the jewels I drop, the chunky neck<strong>  
><strong>I'm funky fresh<strong>  
><strong>Equipped with a rusty Tek<strong>  
><strong>Am I the best?<strong>  
><strong>Well I gotta put it bluntly, yes<strong>  
><strong>You can't touch me<strong>  
><strong>The flows'll get ya<strong>  
><strong>Squeeze breath outta your chest like boa constrictors<strong>  
><strong>I'm a killer and I usually know my victims<strong>  
><strong>So I catch a lot of bodies on the homie system, uh<strong>  
><strong>Don't get it twisted, I'll break your jaw<strong>  
><strong>You'll be sippin' fried chicken through a crazy straw<strong>  
><strong>Liquid diet, bitch<strong>  
><strong>We official pirates<strong>  
><strong>I ghost ride the ghost ship<strong>  
><strong>Drinkin' and drivin', yea<strong>  
><strong>You ain't nothing but a whiny kid<strong>  
><strong>That cries like a wimp cuz nobody rides with him<strong>  
><strong>I ain't a thug, pimp, gangsta or grimey, done<strong>  
><strong>But you can check on the rep, yep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Then all the playas wanna step in the gate<strong>  
><strong>You can find me at the gym, bench pressing the weights<strong>  
><strong>Getting' diesel on that ass and I'm so disgusting<strong>  
><strong>I'mma tell the whole god dang globe to suck it<strong>  
><strong>I'm bad<strong>  
><strong>Now you feelin' something surround you<strong>  
><strong>My chemical mix, they got you pumpin' the valium<strong>  
><strong>The audience closed in and they had a reaction<strong>  
><strong>Similar to explosions off of battery acid<strong>  
><strong>My rhymes a razor, to slash your neck with<strong>  
><strong>So follow my trail path what next, your exit<strong>  
><strong>Into the dungeon, what you bringin' a bucket?<strong>  
><strong>No one's hearin' your screams, so start playin' the trumpet<strong>  
><strong>I'm outta your reach now<strong>  
><strong>So give me some rocket fuel<strong>  
><strong>Hookin' a beat down and do the impossible<strong>  
><strong>A couple of months later, the record was done<strong>  
><strong>So you can check on the rep, yep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none<strong>  
><strong>Check on the rep, second to none, yea<strong>  
><strong>This how we get this done<strong>  
><strong>You can check on the rep, second to none"<strong>

Clapping from the soldiers pushed them off the stage. Lennox handed his to Toni, before she pulled them both aside and whispered to them. They smirked and grabbed a third mic. (Captain Jack- Captain Jack) *Bold is Toni, Bold italics is Lennox and Epps*

"**Heyo captain jack!**

_**Heyo captain jack!**_

**bring me back to the railroad track **

_**Bring me back to the railroad track!**_

**running to the railroad track**  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>run until the peace comes back<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadoooo<strong>  
><strong>left right right left<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadoooo<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>

**FORWARD MARCH!**

**Heyo captain jack!**

**_Heyo captain jack!_**

**bring me back to the railroad track **

**_Bring me back to the railroad track!_**

**give me a gun in my hand**

**_Give me a gun in my hand_  
>i want to be a shooting man<strong>

**_I want to be a shooting man!_**

**left right left**

**_Left right left_  
>the military step<strong>

**_The military step_  
>the air force rap <strong>

**_The air force rap_  
>the seventeenth's the best<strong>

**_The seventeenth's the best_**

**GO left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left**

**_Go left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_**

**We are running to the railroad track**  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>bdidadoo bdidadoo<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>run until the peace comes back<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>bdidadoo bdidadoo<strong>  
><strong>bdidadidadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>left right right left<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>

**COMPANY ATTENTION! FORWARD MARCH!**

**Heyo captain jack!**

**_Heyo captain jack_  
>bring me back to the railroad track <strong>

**_Bring me back to the railroad track_  
>give me a bottle in my hand <strong>

**_Give me a bottle in my hand_  
>i want to be a drunken man <strong>

**_I want to be a drunken man_**

**left right left**

**_Left right left_  
>the military step<strong>

**_The military step_  
>the air force rap<strong>

**_The air force rap_  
>the seventeenth's the best<strong>

**_The seventeenth's the best_**

**GO left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left**

**_Go left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_  
>We are running to the railroad track<br>run along with captain jack  
>bdidadoo bdidadoo<br>run along with captain jack  
>run until the peace comes back<br>run along with captain jack  
>bdidadoo bdidadoo<br>bdidadidadidadooo  
>badadadidadooo<br>left right right left  
>badadadidadooo<br>run along with captain jack**

**Heyo captain jack!**

**_Heyo captain jack_  
>bring me back to the railroad track <strong>

**_Bring me back to the railroad track_  
>give me a woman in my hand <strong>

**_Give me a woman in my hand_  
>i want to be a fucking man<strong>

**_I want to be a fucking man_  
><strong>

**left right left **

**_left right left_  
>the military step <strong>

**_the military step_  
>the airforce rap<strong>

**_the airforce rap_  
>the seventeenth's the best <strong>

**_the seventeenth's the best_**

**FORWARD MARCH!**

**We are running to the railroad track**  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>bdidadoo bdidadoo<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>run until the peace comes back<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack<strong>  
><strong>bdidadoo bdidadoo<strong>  
><strong>bdidadidadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>left right right left<strong>  
><strong>badadadidadooo<strong>  
><strong>run along with captain jack"<strong>

They were walking off the stage, everyone silent in shock.

"I can't believe a girl just sang that…." Someone in the back said. Optimus was simply staring at her, in pure shock.

Jazz gave a cheer. Ironhide was staring at her, and the twins were looking at her in slight respect.

"Well, now that that's over with… Tori, you want pie?" Toni walked over and handed her a slice of pie.

"Where did you get pie?"

"Subspace is a wonderful thing."

Ratchet walked over to her, along with Jazz. "Where would you keep a subspace pocket?" Jazz flicked her in the back of her head.

A clang rang out as his hand hit her shoulder. Everyone froze, and turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly, and started to run out of the base. "STOP HER!" Ratchet yelled, running after her.

Ironhide bolted after her, and the twins skated along. She turned to look at them, and her holo flickered off. She smacked into a wall, and everyone surrounded her. "I guess she really is a techno-organic."

She looked up at all of them. "Why is there ten Ratchets?" Ratchet looked alarmed, grabbing her and running into his medbay.

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

_How is it possible that she just got hotter? Along with the amazing singing, she is metal! Oh, I love her! Man, I sound like a wuss._

* * *

><p>Heh, I just couldn't resist putting in this scene. I can picture Sunny being all 'she will suck', and then falling over in shock at her amazing singing. All reviews are loved, so please, don't make me beg.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Visons, Visors and Morons

Hello again, my faithful and neglected readers. I update this story once again. By the way, I will now start the TF2 story line. But does anyone else think that Soundwave looked a little too happy when hacking the satellite?

* * *

><p>After Ratchet drugged her into unconsciousness, he leaned back, eyeing her funnily. In all his years of being a medic, this had never really happened to him. He had a Techno-organic in his medbay, and he feared for his life. Two things he thought would never happen. Why did he fear for his life? He just drugged the stubbornnest, most unpredictable being this side of Nova Kila, himself counted.<p>

He looked down at his tools, wondering who would fix him if she dismantled him. But really he shouldn't have worried, she was out cold.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

17,000B.C

_Ummmm, where am I?_ She stood on a rocky out cropping, looking down on a huge fight. Humans and Decepticons were fighting, the humans becoming a paste beneath their peds. One, a huge cybertronian, held a giant spear like object in one hand, in the other was a blue sphere wrapped in metal.

He raised his spear, yelling. Soon no human lived, and more cybertronians had come, ensuing a huge fight. _I don't remember this in history class… WHERE AM I? OR BETTER YET, WHEN? _Large footsteps came from behind her.

"**YOU ARE STILL ON EARTH, BUT THIS IS MANY YEARS BEFORE YOU. CYBERTRONIANS WERE HERE LONG BEFORE YOU THOUGHT, MY GRANDSPARKLING.**" An enormous mech rumbled down at her, picking her up.

"Who are you, and what is a grandsparkling?" She grumbled at him, a little startled at his sudden appearance, and his familiarity with her.

He gave a large chuckle, shaking her to her spark. "**I AM PRIMUS, CREATOR OF THE CYBERTRONIAN RACE. AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP, ASK RATCHET ABOUT THE GRANDSPARKLING NAME**." Toni looked at him, something occurring to her.

"Wait, you're not saying that you're my—" She was cut off by a loud clang, and yelling.

"I told you to stay out, Jazz!" That really angry voice was definitely Ratchet.

"But I wanted to see if she was okay….." Jazz whined back. Another loud clang rang through the air. Toni sighed and opened her eyes.

She was looking down upon Ratchet and Jazz, from the rafters. They were still arguing about him being in there.

Jazz glanced over at the medical berth, optics flaring wide. "Umm, where is she?" Ratchet spun, optics flashing when he saw the empty berth.

They began to scan the room thoroughly. Ratchet called in Sides and the other twins. "She's been out for a week, she can't have gotten far." He growled, peering around the room.

_Wow, a week. One heck of a nap!_

"Well, didja check up thr'?" Skids pointed up at Toni, who was still looking for a way down.

"How didja get up ther, girly?" Mudflap put his hand over his eyes, blocking the lights.

She looked around, before answering. "I'm not quite sure… whoa!" She slipped, plummeting down towards them. But to all of their amazement, she disappeared.

"NOW WHERE'D SHE GO?" Jazz wailed at the top of his voice receptors. Toni looked around, noting Ratchet, Sides, and the twins, but not Jazz.

"Hey, where did Jazz go?" Sides smirked at her, before pointing down. She looked, to see Jazz looking around for her. Yes, she was sitting on his head, and he still couldn't find her. That's Jazz for ya…

She sighed, rapping her knuckles on his helm. "Smarty, up here." His visor fell over his optics, making him yelp. She leapt off his head, as he stumbled around, trying to raise his visor.

"Hey Ratch, what does Grandspark mean?" Ratchet turned to her, ignoring Sides, who had grabbed Jazz's head, while the twins pulled on his feet.

"It means the same as the human term grandchild. Why?" Toni looked a little startled, before turning to look at the spectacle before them. Jazz was being pulled out the door by the twins, while Sides pulled on his head, pulling him back into the room.

"Oh, no reason."

* * *

><p>OPTIMUS<p>

Optimus was walking down the hall towards the medbay, when he heard swearing.

"Slag it all! That hurts!" Jazz yelled loudly.

"Well hold still then, ya big baby! I'm good but even I can't do this with you squirming!" Sideswipe's voice echoed down the hall to him.

Optimus turned the corner, and stopped dead at the sight before him. Jazz was being yanked in three different directions, with Ratchet and Toni having a pleasant conversation, sipping energon cubes. He face palmed, making a loud clang that stopped everyone.

"Oh hi Optimus!" Toni waved him over. "Want a cube?" He nods, sitting down nest to them, as she hands him a cube.

"So how long have you drank energon, Toni?" Ratchet asked, leaning back and taking a sip.

"Oh for a year or two now. Let's just say a little after Mission city." Ratchet nodded, before looking over at Optimus.

"Was there a reason you are here, Optimus?" Optimus took a sip, watch the trio of fools still pulling at Jazz's visor.

"Yes, I came to inform you we are heading for Shanghi soon. We picked up multiple Decepticon signal there. Also Sunstreaker, Tori, and Wheeljack are already at the target point in Australia."

Toni grinned, imagining Tori in Australia. "Australia is not ready for her. Did you warn them?" Optimus looked startled, but nodded.

"Yes, I told them they were coming."

"But you didn't warn them."

* * *

><p>TORI<p>

"YEEEEHAAAAA!" Sunstreaker was sitting on a boulder, faceplates in his servos, as Tori streaked by on a kangaroo. Wheeljack watched her bound by, looking amazed.

"How did she catch one?"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

"I just felt a disturbance in the world. . . . . .I need to contact Wheeljack." Ratchet handed her a small device, and she turned it on. "Wheeljack?"

A Texas-y accent came through the little cellphone like device. "Yeah?"

"By any chance, did Tori catch and ride kangaroo?"

"….Yesssss?" Toni facepalmed, causing Ratchet and Prime to look startled.

"Thanks." She disconnected, before turning to Prime. "When are we leaving?"

Optimus looked startled. "You are not coming."

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Ironhide were talking about who they might encounter in Shanghi.<p>

"I bet on it being big." They all leapt as Toni appeared behind them.

"How did you get here!" Ratchet pointed in shock, Ironhide simply resting his head against the wall, and Sideswipe was laughing his aft off.

Toni pointed at a small space in a crate, and Ironhide started to bang his head against the wall.

Suddenly it occurred to all of them. "WHO'S TELLING PRIME?" They all looked around, fearful of the wrath of Prime.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHA! Who should I have tell Prime? Ideas excepted. Please review, if just to say REVIEW.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Hello Shanghi!

Hello again. I have decided for her just to not tell Prime, so you'll see how that plays out. Thank you all for your reviews.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Toni slipped out of the plane, avoiding Ironhide as he rolled off the cargo plane. He was searching for her, as Sides slid off as well. Toni slipped off into the city, before running into something, falling back with a clang.<p>

"Oooowwwww…" She moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. A pink hand was sent into her field of vision, and she looked up. A small femme was standing there, holding out her hand for her. Toni smiled, and accepted the hand up.

She looked behind the pink one and saw a purple and blue pair behind her as well. "Who are all of you? And please don't tell Optimus I'm here!"

They chuckled, making Toni cringe. "Don't worry, we won't tell Prime. I'm Arcee, and these are my sisters: Flare-up and Chromia." Chromia spun her cannons, and Toni turned to a wall.

"Female Ironhide….." Chromia outright laughed at this.

"We used to hang out as Younglings. He was like my older brother." Toni leaned against the wall.

"You know he has a huge obsession with me, right?" Chromia and the sisters froze, then began to laugh. Flare-up fell over, and Arcee had to sit down. Chromia just leaned against the same wall as Toni, energon leaking out of her optics.

Arcee opened her mouth, about to say something when an explosion echoed through the metro city. The three whirled off, Arcee yelling for her to stay put. As they disappeared around a corner, Toni stared after them.

"Do they even know who I am?" She tilted her head, before pushing off the wall.

"Well, they obviously don't know you're Megatron's daughter, and are smoking hot!" She spun , falling over a bar. _Oooowwwww, twice falling in the last ten minutes! Not my day…_

Standing in front of her was a medium sized mech, who was looking her up. "And you are….?"

He stood up straighter, looking affronted. "I am Sideways! The hottest mech ever created!"

…_Freak…_ She looked at him, trying not to laugh at his pathetic pose. He bent down, before transforming into a silver car. (I can't remember what car he is.) "Why don't we go for a drive, little babe?"

Another huge crash echoed through the alley. Toni turned from Sideways, as she watched Prime slice into a huge bot rolling down the main highway. He roared something in cybertronian, that apparently meant something to Sideways. He transformed back, grabbing at Toni.

"Whoa! Down demonic creature! Down decepticon!" She dodged, diving behind a corner. She scooted by a damaged ice cream truck, and slid down the road.

"Wha' ya doin out here, lil girl? Weren't yuse evacuated wit all the resty?" A voice echoed out of the truck, causing her to flinch. _Of course…Well, at least it wasn't a decepticon. _She eyed the truck, before slipping up behind it.

"Ignore me and get the decepticon." She muttered to it. As it began to sputter a protest, she dived as Sideways squealed around the corner.

The truck split apart, separating into two different bots. They began to fire at him, and he turned tail-gate and ran. As they turned towards Toni, she had run off. "Now where did the lil girly run off to?"

They were searching when Prime called them in. **:Fall in twins. We are leaving.:** The twins melded together , before comm.-ing him back.

**:We was jus searchin for a lil girly who knew about us. She ran off.:** They flinched as they heard Prime growl. So did Toni, just around the corner.

_Oh, please let me be somewhere else, like with Sam!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, in the hopes of opening them somewhere else. She heard a pair of dogs yapping, and she opened her eyes. There in front of her was Sam's house.

She peered around. "I'm not sure how I got here, but I really don't mind!" On her hip her cellphone buzzed. She hesitantly picked up. "Yeeeeessss?"

"TONI! You are in trouble." Toni cringed, before a light bulb went off.

"Why? I'm helping Sam pack up for college. I fear for the college." (Sam had bragged to her while she was in the med bay.) She grinned, as his voice became less angry.

"You are? And your nowhere near Shanghi?"

"Now what would I be doing in Shanghi? You told me to stay here." She could hear him sigh.

"What are you up to?" Toni stiffened for a moment.

"We seem to be breaking up. Bye!" She quickly hung up, shoving her phone back in her pocket. She quickly walked, over and into Sam's house. Inside she gagged. Ron was slapping Judy on the rear, and she was calling him a dirty old man. Sam was gagging too.

"I could have lived without seeing that." She said, causing Sam to squeal and jump like a child.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Toni snickered at him, before moving up to his room to help him pack. She was packing stuff into a box, when Sam came up, talking to Mikaela on the phone.

"I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me." Toni gagged again, leaning over the bed. Sam moved over to the closet, pulling shirts out. He grabbed the shirt from Mission City, and something fell out.

Toni picked it up, examining it. Sam leaned over it as well. "Mikaela, I'll call you back." He hung up, reaching for it. It suddenly became red hot, and dropped from her hands. Sam grabbed it, before dropping it as well, just with a yelp. Toni lunged for it again, missing it by a millimeter. It burned through the floor, sparking a little fire. "Fire!" Sam ran off who knows where, while Toni raced down stairs to search for the shard or what she thought to be the cube.

_Kitchen, that's what's beneath Sam's room. Oh shoot, what do you find in kitchens? That's right electronics._ She skidded to a halt, just inside the kitchen door. At least ten little Decepticons were running around the room. They all halted when they saw her. One lifted its servo and yelled out.

"Momma!"

* * *

><p>Heh, you thought it was going in a different direction huh? Read on later. Review now.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Did it say Momma?

Hello there, my people. Now due to the huge amount of people typing to say don't stop posting, I realized something: You guys actually read my author note! Which is really just me rambling on about crud. But there were quite a few hilarious reviews as well. You know if I'm talking about you!

So quick question, why do you read the author note? I'm not saying stop, but if you could in your review, if you review, tell me, I would appreciate it a lot.

Also sorry for the later than planned update, I had lost the book. The book which holds all my ideas. I just recently found it, so sorry about that. I had been planing on updating over the weekend, or on Labor Day, but that didn't work out.

HAPPY LABOR DAY, a little late.

Oh also thinking of doing Hellboy or X-Men fic, so pour in for that please. (I would put it on my profile, but I doubt anyone goes there!)

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

_M…MOMMA! _The little bots leapt upon her, snuggling up with her, while knocking her to the floor.

Sam rounded the corner, "So what were you yelling ab—" He stopped dead at the sight of the little mass hug. One of the little bots looked up at him, optics narrowing angrily. He stuck his sharp claw out at him, pointing.

"KILL THE MALE!" They all charge after Sam, who ran out of the house, screaming higher than Judy, who had darted out only moments before him. Ron had been in the back yard the whole time. Sam ran out, screaming loudly.

"BBBBBEEEEEEEE!" The garage exploded, as Bee shot out of it. He aimed his cannon, obliterating the little bots, along with a good portion of the house. Toni stumbled out of the wreckage, looking back at it.

"Now how did that miss me?" She wondered aloud, as Sam ordered Bee back into the garage. (Anyone else think that scene was really unfair? I mean, Bee saves him, and gets in trouble for it!) Bee gave a few indignant chirps, before ducking into the garage again.

Toni faced Sam, her eyes flashing angrily. "YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE, SAMUEL WITWICKY." Her voice seemed to boom through the whole yard, making Sam shudder.

He held up his hands, backing away from her, toward the tarps. "Okay, okay, I'll apologize."

* * *

><p>LITTLE UNKNOWN BOT<p>

The blender bot slunk away from the house, glaring at the bot and his charge. _They will pay for killing my brothers, and for upsetting Mama!_ It slithered down the street, careful not to be seen. As he round a corner in a construction yard, he paused, and opened a com link.

**:Slicer to Decepticons. Respond.: **No reply, and Slicer was about to open another link, when a response came through.

**:This is Soundwave. Report findings, Slicer.:** Soundwave's unique voice came through the link, soothing the little con's rage.

**:Found Autobots, and found Mama! I mean, Megatron's daughter.:** He felt approval from the other end of the link, making him swell slightly from pride.

**:Sending coordinates for you to rest at, be ready to mobilize at anytime.:** Slicer could feel Soundwave rifling through his processor in an attempt to find the information. Slicer brought it to the front, sending him the girl's coordinates.

**:Yes sir. Slicer out.: **Slicer disconnected, strutting off down the street. He missed the blade slip out of a construction vehicle, slicing off his head. A small robot stepped out of the vehicle, sliding his blade away.

**:Argon to Primes, do you copy?:** The little human sized bot pressed a servo to his reciver, listening for the reply he knew was there.

**:Argon, this is the Primes.: **The booming voice of one of the Primes' echoed through his processor, making him a little woozy.

**:I've taken care of our little nuisance, and will soon be heading for the girl.:** He felt excitement stir in his spark, at the thought of meeting her, the one who had—

**:Approach carefully, she doesn't know. And she can't know for a while.: **He felt his spark drop, before it lifted again. It was still her, even if she didn't know what she had done anymore. And he would still do his duty.

**:As leader of the Autobot Minicons, I will assure that she doesn't know.:** He gave a mental salute to the Primes, feeling their apprehension. He could not fail his duty, or all the work over the last 1,000 years would be for naught.

**:Good, Primes out.:** The growling voice of one rang out, abruptly shutting the link. The little bot grabbed his head, quickly closing his end. He turned towards where the girl was, his optics lighting with joy.

**:All Minicons…. I found her.:** Joy, from hundreds of Minicons, radiated through the link, almost overwhelming him.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

After Sam had left the garage, and had begun to make out with Mikaela. She pushed the tarp out of her way, looking at the wailing Bee, his cleaning fluids pooling on the floor. "Awww, Sam told you huh? Its only a year, not a life time." Bee picked up Toni, sniffling and holding her to his face plates. She hugged him. "Soon you'll be annoying each other again, really." Bee gave a happy-ish chirp, before freezing.

He turned his head, optics training on her. "I just got a picture of you in Shanghi, not 3 hours ago. How did you—" Toni jumped off of his hand, darting for the garage door.

"I hear Sam calling me. Bye Bee!" He made a rushed grab for her, but she jumped out of the garage before his hand closed.

* * *

><p>Well, how do you like it? I am really sorry about losing the book still, and for the huge delay. Review for me, so I know you're all not that mad.<p> 


	11. Chapter11:I don't dislike you,I hate you

Hey peoples! I love the feed back I got from you, and some were really funny. So if you reviewed the last chapter, I am doing a follow up on you. Don't you wish you had reviewed?

KuroIchi30866: YAY! I'm glad you liked it.

EthanPrime21: I have a real twist involving her, so stay tuned! (I sound like a tv show….)

16 SilverMoon 16: *Holds up cookie* Don't worry, I have an extra. *Bee runs by, grabbing the cookie* GIVE ME THE COOKIE, BEE! Thanks for the cookie, even if Bee did eat it.

If you reviewed and weren't mentioned here, I am sorry, I didn't get your review.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Give me the cookie, Bee or I swear I will **Confidential** and you will **Confidential **so much you will rust!

* * *

><p>Toni<p>

Toni leaned against the wall, just outside the doors to the main hanger. Ironhide had been sent to pick her up a little over an hour ago, looking all too happy about it. Now she was hiding from Optimus and Ratchet, while watching the twins roll into the hanger, fighting over who got what alt mode.

She snickered, watching them wrestle, before freezing. There was a loud clang, and she winced, turning around. There stood Galloway, yelling at Prime for the 'failure' at Shanghai. She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I haven't slept in a week, and if he doesn't shut up, I'm gonna do something I will regret later." Then he started to yell about how it's the Autobots fault for the Decepticons, and Toni growled, losing hold of her human disguise. After Transporting to Shanghai, her form had changed. She was a small human sized bot, with ever changing colors playing across her armor, and across her claws, which had replaced her fingers. She had head fins (Think original Wheeljack/cat ears) and a visor covering the upper half of her face. The only part of her not a robot, were the eyes behind the visor, which in her rage were red, not the normal shade of violet.

She spun leaping towards Galloway, hearing him screech out like a baby, as she air tackled him. She put her metal claws out of her hands, pressing them to his throat. He whimpered, as she roared in his face, her eyes red. Ironhide made a grab for her, as she slashed her other claws towards Galloway, and she disappeared. He closed his hand on Galloway, lifting him up to his eyes.

"Now you have done it," He growled, throwing Galloway to the twins, who began using him as a football. Prime forced them to set him down, before ordering all of the bots to search for her. Toni warped in behind a box, hiding as Mudflaps clanked past her hiding place. Galloway carefully followed after him, but no one noticed as Toni grabbed him and dragged him behind the box. She slammed him up against the side of the box, growling in his face.

"It isn't the Autobots fault that you are incompetent, and if you want to know why the Decepticons are still on earth, you need two things: A time machine, and a way to look into my mind. Neither are available to you, you pathetic piece of—" A clang from above cut her off, and she tilted her head back, gazing up into a pair of red optics.

"Hello Ravage, dear. Mind taking out the trash for me?" Ravage growled, grabbing Galloway in his teeth, before dragging him out past the Autobots, who were staring in shock, the twins' fist pounding, and Jazz laughing his Aft off. Toni groaned at the look on Optimus's face, knowing she was in trouble for both this, and Shanghai.

She began to slink out the door, when Jazz began playing R-1 by Dj Toxic. She froze, before dancing along with Jazz. "I love this song!" The twins looked at each other.

"Wha' jusz happen?" Skids shrugged in response, before they both started to break dance. Ratchet and Ironhide watched as Optimus walked into his office, closing the door.

"I feel really bad for him right about now." Ratchet nodded, sympathy on his faceplates. Ironhide bent down, reaching to scoop up Toni, when a loud crash shook the building. He quickly straightened up, looking around for the source of the noise, when something smacked him in the back of the head.

Ratchet leapt into action, pushing the transport pod off of the groaning Ironhide. The pod began to transform, and soon there stood Wheeljack. He shakily stood up, using Ironhide's head to steady himself. "Oh, Hello Ratchet. Where am I?" Ratchet had turned a pale white, and Jazz was rolling on the hanger floor, laughing and almost rolling over Toni.

Toni smacked Jazz on the helm. "Watch it, Hippy! I'm trying to watch Ironhide and the new person." They began to bicker, but stopped at the sound of a high pitched screech. They turned to see Ratchet running out of the room, screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone blinked, before a loud clang rang through the room, making everyone wince.

"….Who's the medic's medic?" Ravage chose that moment to waltz back in, and started to play something. It was of Galloway talking to the higher ups in the US Military. Toni's jaw dropped as Galloway said where the shard was hidden, and the remains of Megatron.

"Is this live?" Ravage stopped playing the transmission, and nodded. Toni bolted for Prime's office, jumping over the still prone form of Ratchet in the hall. She kicked open the door, pushing off of a soldier, and leaping into the air. Galloway heard the commotion, and turned in time to see a pair of angry eyes in his face.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, being pushed off the edge, still being mauled by Toni. Prime reached down and peeled her off of him.

Galloway leapt up, running out of the room screaming. "KEEP THAT SICK TEENAGE MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

><p>ON THE OTHER END OF THE HOOK UP<p>

The sound of Galloway's cry echoed through the room, making everyone stare. "…All in favor of not believing that he is above us, say aye."

"Aye…Aye…..Aye….Aye….Aye….Aye….Aye…..Aye…..Aye….Aye…" All the people in the room sounded off, making the man smile.

"Now that that is done, what do you say about coffee?" He asked someone behind him. It was Maggie (What's her last name?), his new secretary.

She smiled, it lighting up her whole face. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>SOUNDWAVE<p>

"Transmission received. Girl located. Megatron located. Shard located. Decepticons, mobilize."

* * *

><p>Tada! I finished this chapter. That's right applaud me. I really think it was fun answering what you guys wrote, so I might do it next time. If I remember.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Hmmm, College?

Hello people. I was being a little lazy, so this is late. Sorry.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): YAY! CUPCAKE! I love em, and I get to eat this one, Bee didn't steal it. (Bee sulks in corner.) Awww. (Hangs head and gives him the cupcake.) BTW you reviewed twice?

KuroIchi30866: Yep, and it will be a long chapter when I get to that. (Try three more chapters. About.)

EthanPrime21: I try to update, really! I'm just lazy.

kellyviolinthebest: UPDATE!

Trucking girl 1109: Yeah, Galloway is such a girl. More than Sam, or Miles, or even Leo. Guess who meets Leo in this chapter? Thanks for the help.

BumblebeeLover237: Glad you liked it? I really don't know how to respond to yours. Thanks for the advice.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, SORRY. I DID NOT RECIVE YOUR REVIEW.

STORY!

* * *

><p>Optimus had Toni tied to a chair, with Ratchet showing her slides. "You can not attack Galloway, even though he is a slagging-"<p>

"RATCHET!" Prime stopped Ratchet before he could go off on a rant. Ratchet looked embarrassed for a moment, before turning back to Toni. Or rather, where Toni had been. They glanced up at the ceiling, watching the air vent cover swing before falling.

He groaned. "NOW where'd she go?"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni crawled through the air vents. "This has to be one of my most unglamorous escapes…" She grumbled, as Ricochet started to play the mission impossible theme song. "Not helping, buddy."

Soon she came to a cross section of the air vents, and dropped down out of the ceiling. Jazz was the unfortunate being she landed on, causing his visor to lodge on his head again. She leapt off of him, running down the hall.

"Sorry Jazz! I'm in a hurry." She turned back around, away from Jazz, who was stumbling around the Rec. room, which is where she had landed.

Toni raced down the hallway, dodging around soldiers. "Outta the way, move it!" She yelled to the people in front of her. Many a male soldier jumped out of her way, knowing who she was. The females just stepped aside, grinning indulgently.

She ran faster, trying to out run the pursuit she knew was coming. She glanced at a clock she shot past, squeaking and pushing her self faster. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She screeched as she tore through the base, scattering soldiers.

As she bolted off down the hall, Ratchet launched himself into the hall, chasing after her. "GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!" Everyone on base shuddered in sympathy for the receiver of the yell.

Toni winced, and sped up, blurring out of the base, and into the surrounding area. By the time Ratchet caught up to where she exited, she was no where in sight.

* * *

><p>Toni bolted past a sign stating she was entering Nevada, Tranquility, gasping. She ran past a sign for Boliva's Autos, and raced over to Sam's house. As she got there, the door flew open. Judy raced out of the house, crying.<p>

"HE FORGOT HIS SHOES!" Toni grabbed the chance. She snatched the baby booties out of her hands.

"I'll take them to him! I was meaning to make sure he was settled anyways…." Judy began to sniffle.

"You take such good care of my little Samuel…." Judy went back into the house, sobbing her heart out. Toni flinched.

She looked at the baby booties, grinning. "Now to scare Sam…" A faint tingling started inside of her, giving her a light feeling. All of a sudden, the world blinked out. A rushing sensation filled her, and the world snapped back, as if it was a rubber band, being stretched by a child.

She was standing outside of the dorm room, a rundown number on the door. She knocked on the door, and a young kid opened the door. He looked her up and down, leaning against the door. "Hellooo pretty lady! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Sam Witwicky. Is this his dorm room?" She tried not to laugh at the poor kid's attempts to pick her up. It really was sad.

"Sam Who?" At that moment, Sam pushed him aside.

"Leo, leave my Cousin alone. She'll kick your butt to Shanghai." Leo paled, then smirked.

"Anywho, Sam, Aunt Judy wanted me to give you these.' She held up the baby booties. His face paled considerably. "I think she is giving you a hint on you and Miky."

Leo was laughing, leaning against the doorway, as she stepped in. That was when he did the dumbest thing on Earth: He grabbed her butt.

She spun to face him, grabbing his by the front of his shirt. Her eyes flashed a deep maroon, scaring both Sam and Leo. Of course, they were scared for different reasons.

She swung her leg up, straight between his legs, and he screamed. Sam and the other two boys in the room winced, shielding their crotches in case she went after them.

In her pocket, Ricochet went off again, this time with a call. She lifted the phone up to her ear, "Helloo?"

"YOU GET BACK TO BASE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Ratchet's voice boomed out of the cell, forcing her to pull it away from her ear.

"Alright, alright. No need to yell." She hung up before he could respond. She turned back to Sam, and Leo, who was just standing back up.

"I need to head back to base. Ol' Hatchet wants me for something." She smiled, looking at Sam's face, watching the emotions play out.

"You work at a military base?" Leo had recovered by this point, and was eyeing her quizically.

"Yeah." She would have said more, but a thought occurred to Sam.

"Hey, why aren't you in college right now?" He was looking at her carefully, to see if she was skipping or something.

Toni cocked her head. "Didn't anyone tell you I finished college when I was 13? I'm 16 now." Sam's jaw dropped, and Leo made a squeak.

One of the men in back stood up, bowing. "We have a genius among us, Men." Leo spun to face him.

"Shut up, Sharky." He snapped. Sam looked back to where Toni was, and so did Leo. There was just one problem. She wasn't there anymore.

Sam groaned in fear. "Now where is she?"

* * *

><p>Toni was walking past the outskirts of the campus, past a little forest. A sudden flash of metal caught her eyes, and she turned her head. There in the forest, was a pair of golden optics. She turned and began to walk towards them, noting they were about the same height as her own eyes. The optics suddenly turned and fled.<p>

"Hey, wait!" She chased after the optics, deeper into the forest. Soon she came to a halt, looking at the bot in the clearing with her. It was about her size, maybe smaller. It was blue and white, with gold optics. And it was grinning at her happily.

It knelt. "I am Highwire, Princess. I am the leader of he Minicons, and I live to serve you." Toni blinked, before grabbing Ricochet.

"Prime? Who are the minicons?"

* * *

><p>RAVAGE<p>

Ravage padded forward silently, releasing a large amount of little bots down a tube, before turning away. He smirked. _Now to go play with her._

As he left, the little bots assembled, and stole the All-spark shard. After setting off the alarm, and killing the soldiers, it left the base with only one thing on its mind. _Soundwave will be pleased._

* * *

><p>So that's the end of this chapter. Have fun reading other stuff! Oh, and please review! You make me laugh.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: What's wrong with her?

Hello people. I just read my previous chapters and realized this: My author notes made no sense what so ever. Was Kilai the ballerina? Wait, why am I asking you? I wrote this!

Oh and I saw something really offensive as a Transformers fan. A TERRIBLE PUN! Chocwave, and Snowballimus food. THE HORROR!

16 SilverMoon 16 (): CAKE! And it can be split. (Cuts off pieces for you and Bee) YAY! Thanks for the reviewing. I don't care if you review twice, just keep the reviews coming! *Wink*

EthanPrime21: I know! I kinda wish the Minis had been put in the movies, but the Bay would have butchered them too. *Shrug* Oh well.

Ryle Culler: Of course she can't, she's hyperactive. Like me on chocolate.

BumblebeeLover237: I am honestly confused right now, by you.

Trucking girl 1109: Yeah, but your idea was still great!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

* * *

><p>Toni was pacing in the forest, Highwire watching her go back and forth. "So you're saying you live to serve me?" She turned to face him, as he nodded. "BUT, according to Cybertronian lore, if what Prime said is to be believed, you guys died out over…I forget, but along time ago."<p>

Highwire stood up, stretching out his legs (are they called that?). "Well, we had complications getting to our destination, so we sent out a distress call. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned, and sent out that we were all dead. And, since we were all drifting in a spaceship in the middle of nowhere, we couldn't tell them otherwise."

Toni sat against a tree, nodding. Then something struck her. "How are we going to get you back to base with out you being seen?"

Highwire smirked slightly. "I took the liberty of scanning a bike I observed you riding on a while back." He transformed into her bike, then added something. "And the Minicons have already set up a base a few miles from the main Autobot base, slightly underground."

She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She climbed on to him, and acted as if she was driving him. He chuckled, before gunning it and shooting out of the woods.

* * *

><p>The Decepticon forces quickly took care of the military stationed around Megatron's resting-place. The shard gripped tightly in Hook's claws, they dived down to his body.<p>

Hook crawled upon Megatron, inspecting the damage. He then lifted his head, and peered at the assembled Decepticons. "Kill the little von." They immediately leapt upon their comrade, ripping him apart and silencing his screams.

Hook then attached the parts to Megatron, and took the shard. He stroked it, then stabbed it directly into the spark chamber. Megatron began to convulse violently, thrashing Hook right off of him.

His optics suddenly onlined, and he rose. The Decepticons bowed, and followed Megatron to the surface. He roared as he broke the surface, upsetting the reinforcements the Navy had sent. He landed on a battleship, nearly breaking it in half.

"FIND THE BOY!" He roared, in pain. Why was he in pain? Just take a look at his thoughts….

_She's dead…! She can't be dead…SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! I feel…..faint…faint echoes from her…Is that death, or…? No, I saw her die. I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!_

He tilted his helm back and roared again. "TO BE ALIVE AGAIN! TO HAVE REVENGE AGAINST THOSE MISERABLE AUTOBOTS! KILL THEM ALL!" The other Decepticons roared back, before they all lifted off, heading towards the main base.

Megatron grabbed a plane on the trip there, and smashed it in, taking pleasure in the way the organics inside burst. _That's what I'll do to that pathetic boy, for killing me._

…_My little sparkling…_

* * *

><p>Toni held on as Highwire took a sharp turn, and screeched to a halt in front of the College Fraternity party. She sighed, looking at the masses of teenage, highly intoxicated boys. "Two Energon cubes says Sam's in there…"<p>

Highwire quickly replied, "No bet. I can see him in there." A small red beam cut through the night, landing on a familiar, lanky teen boy.

"And there he is…" She got off of Highwire, walking towards Sam, when she got sidetracked. And by sidetracked, I mean that a random blond was sitting on Highwire.

"HEY!" Toni yelled at her, noticing the strange girl's eyes sparking slightly. The blood stood up quickly, walking towards Toni.

"Are you Toni Witwicky?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Toni moved back a step, a little freaked out by her cheeriness.

"Yeeessss?" _I feel as if I should not have said that…._ The girl squealed, grabbing Toni and dragging her off.

"I found you!" She dragged her off towards a familiar looking car. "Now we can be friends and do fun stuff together. Oh, and I'm Alice!" She chattered on and on, dragging her towards the now VERY familiar car.

Toni started to discreetly pull back, when Highwire shot out of nowhere, cutting off Alice. He transformed, grabbing Toni, and re-transformed. A deep growl cut though the air, and the VERY, VERY familiar car raced after them.

"Go get the boy." Sideways' voice came out of the now identified car, before racing after them. Highwire took a small side road, and darted away. Sideways slid to a stop at the entrance to the alley, engine growling angrily.

"And he would have been so pleased with us…" He spun, heading off, responding to one of two Comm messages sent out to all Decepticons. One was informative, the other, a mission.

**: All Decepticons, Lord Megatron has returned. :**

* * *

><p>As Highwire ripped out of the area, Toni yelled to him. "STOP! We need to go back for Sam! You heard Sideways!" She began to yank on his handlebars, attempting to change his course.<p>

The dragon's on the handle bars hissed, coming off and restraining her. "Bumblebee is in the area near Sam, he can take care of him. _I _need to take care of you, and get you out of here!"

Toni struggled for a few moments, then sighed. _I know he is right, but admitting it is not happening!_ She picked up her struggles against the twin dragons, who flapped their wings at her and purred.

She paused, listening to the purring. _I feel…so…sleepy…._ Her head was beginning to droop, when Ricochet rang. Another dragon, this one coming off the front wheel, went around and grabbed him, bringing him to her ear.

"Yes…?" She yawned, fighting to stay awake.

"**Toni?"** Ironhide's deep voice echoed through.

"Yeah?"

"**I'm afraid we have some bad news….."**

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter! I leave you angry and in fury! On a cliff hanger! Read and review! Or wait, you already read….Ignore me and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Mourning sucks

Happy thanksgiving everyone. Hope you like my short chapter.

BumblebeeLover237: COFFEE! Gotta love it.

Jimmy 144: Well, I couldn't just leave off college, now could I?

firegirlf16: That's a good idea. Gave me a great one for that scene. Thanks!

Luna636: Yeah, Ironhide will probably rip him a new one.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): The bad news is crippling, wait till you read it.. Thanks for reviewing.

KuroIchi30866: I know, they drive me insane too. That's why I put one in, as pay back. :P

EthanPrime21: Well, both producer and director drive me nuts. Glad to hear from you, and thanks for reviewing.

Trucking girl 1109: That's a lot of please's. Here is the next chapter.

IF YOU WERE NOT MENTIONED IN THIS, I DID NOT GET YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

StOrY!

* * *

><p>Toni sat down, leaning heavily against a tombstone. <em>It….it can't be…<em> She buried her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. Tears dripped down her face, plipping against the stone inscription. It had only been hours since they had been buried, since she has said goodbye forever.

She heard the faint growl of a motor, and lifted her slightly. Over near the entrance of the graveyard was a familiar Semi. She stood up slowly, looking down at the names on the tombstones. As she stood to full height, she fell back to her knees.

_I…I can still hear the moment I found out…._

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_**: What kind of bad news? :** Toni's voice became slightly worried._

_**: ….I'm not sure how to tell you this…their dead. :** Ironhide's voice was filled with regret, something that set Toni on edge. Ironhide rarely regretted anything._

_**: Who's dead? Ironhide, WHO'S DEAD? :** Toni's voice was escalating in volume, in desperation._

_**: It's_. I'm so sorry, Toni. I should have been there. :** Toni froze, her hands grasping for something, as her knees gave out._

_**: You must be wrong… They can't be…NO! :** Toni fell to her knees, as the full shock hit her._

'_No….no'_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Toni drooped, head thunking lightly against the headstone. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. As she turned slightly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to a stiffened body. Toni fought slightly, before relaxing into him.<p>

She turned into Optimus's arms, sobbing heavily into him. His bright blue eyes watched her with sorrow, as he held her, slowly rocking her back and forth. His holoform held her tighter, before pulling one hand up to his short, jet-black hair.

"I'm sorry, Toni. I should have had some one guarding them, I should have covered them." Toni shook her head into his chest, tears staining his shirt.

"I's not your faul'" her voice was slurred by the tears, muffled also by his shirt. He looked down at her, his engine growling over outside of the gate.

The sound of wheels rolling up caught his attention. Highwire had just rolled up, looking behind him nervously.

"Humans are coming." Prime nodded, helping Toni up, who was still sobbing quietly. He led her away from the tombstones placing her in his cab.

As she sat down, she got one last look at the tombstones.

_Juila &Heth Witwicky_

* * *

><p>Sideways<p>

NIGHT OF THE PARTY

After Sideways left the party, he headed for his destination. He had just received his orders, from Megatron himself. 'Destroy the human parents for Toni'.

He turned down the street, pulling up before a quaint house. His scanners picked up two life forms inside the house, walking around nervously.

"_Where is she? She hasn't called in over a month!"_ The female creator was pacing around quickly.

"_Her phone probably died."_ The man was leaning back in a chair, slightly worried as well.

"_She has a phone?"_ Sideways slid forward a little, transforming slowly up into his bipedal form. He raised his gun, aiming it through the window.

"_What's that light?"_ Her voice turned into a scream as he shot through the window. The smell of seared flesh reached his sensors, making him smile.

He turned from the burning house, comm-ing in his success. **:Mission accomplished, returning to base.:**

A growled out reply from the other side had him smirking. I mean, its not every day that Megatron himself tells you you have done well.

* * *

><p>Well, how is it? Not bad, terrible, what the heck were you thinking? Review if you want. Oh and a bonus for those who read my author notes!<p>

Parents

_"Are...are we dead?" Heth's voice echoed around the area slightly._

_"Well crap! I had a casserole in the oven!" Juila pouted, putting her hands on her hips._

_A deep groan sounded from behind them. "I am Primus. Who do i pray to? HOW DO I GET RID OF THEM! Oh, i know." A bright light was shone, startling them both into a deep well of souls._

_"Ahhhhh, quiet."_


	15. Chapter 15: They wrote a will?

Hello peoples! I was little hesitant to get back into the rhythm of this story, considering the last chapter, but here it is!

16 SilverMoon 16 (): Glad you liked the ending. I couldn't just leave it so sad. TONI: Thanks for the cookie!

Luna636: Heh, yeah. I mention that in this chapter, maybe.

BumblebeeLover237: I couldn't just leave it sad, okay! It would have made starting this chapter even harder!

Trucking girl 1109: Haven't heard from you in a while! Here's your update.

Autobot Fixit: YAY! CHEESECAKE! *Hands Bee the candy* Thanks for that too. *Bee chews on candy cutely*

Sharta: Cookie dough…*Falls into cookie dough trance* *Bee waves his hand in front of me, before reaching for the cookie dough* MY COOKIE DOUGH! Thanks for the review, glad to see you read this!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECIEVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

Oh and by the way, this is jus kinda a filler chapter till after Christmas. Merry Christmas! (If you are not Christian or do not celebrate the holiday, I apologize. I am a Christian and love Christmas…Except for that annoying music.)

STORY!

* * *

><p>"You mean, we may be in the middle of a war, and yet you are still forcing me to go to the reading of the will?" Toni stood on the desk, looking up at Optimus, who was sitting back in his chair.<p>

"It appears you are the sole benefactor, so yes." Optimus leaned back a little farther in his chair groaning. "I am assigning Jazz, as well as myself, to accompany you there. With Decepticon activity on the rise, we don't need any thing happening to you."

Toni groaned, throwing herself back into a beanbag chair. Jazz raised an eye-plate (Brow?) from where he sat, drinking Energon.

"I take it you arn' thrilled to be looking at the will, huh?" Jazz took a small sip, almost choking on it after hearing her response.

"Its not that I don't want to go, I just know you and Prime will do something dumb."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

"Are we there yet?" Toni leaned back into Prime's passenger seat.

"No," Optimus seemed to be completely emotionless as he answered.

"Now?" Toni looked over at his holo.

"No." He was looking slightly peeved off now.

"Now?" Toni looked out the window, peering at the random stuff outside. (Listen to the Interstate 80 Iowa song).

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Prime whipped his holo head around, growling out. Jazz chuffed from his position behind Prime on the Interstate.

"…."

"Finally…."

"Are we there yet?"

"ARGH!"

Toni pulled out a small book. "Annoy Prime. CHECK!" Prime slammed his head into his steering wheel multiple times.

**:Jazz, you take her!: **Prime practically was screaming over the Comm, hearing Jazz chuckle evilly.

**:Nah, I'm good.:** Jazz shut off the Comm, so as not to hear Prime screaming in psychological agony for the next hour.

* * *

><p>At the court house<p>

Toni stepped out of Optimus, Jazz pulling up next to them. Optimus stepped out of himself, glancing at the building. It was slightly gaudy, with its pillars, but was balanced out by the normal garden.

"Wow, I kinda expected it to be more run down-ish, ya know?" Toni straightened her shirt, before marching determinedly into the building.

Inside was a small office, with a middle-aged man sitting there. Next to him was a young man wearing sunglasses, leaning back into a chair.

"How long till they get here?" He lounged back further into the chair, drawing a smile from Toni, the older man, and Jazz. Optimus just looked amused.

"They're already here, Samuel." He fixed some papers (old guy), and chuckled quietly as the young man bolted upright.

"WHAT!" A book fell off the desk, landing on the young man's foot. He leapt up, jumping around.

"OW!" As he leapt around, he stepped on Toni. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry…" He trailed off, getting a good look at her.

Her hair was spiked into it's usual style (She had gotten it cut after Mission City), and she was wearing a pair of black washed jeans, and a white tee with a Ying-Yang dragon symbol. Her Converse was new, purple with red streaks.

The boy was still staring at Toni, and Toni was a little worried. "Are you okay?" The boy shook his head slightly, as if waking from a stupor.

"Yeah…" He moved over to the desk sitting back down.

**: Heh, looks like Ironhide has some competition. : **Jazz chuckled over the comm.

Prime gave a small smile.** : He won't like that. :  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SIDEWAYS! (Surprised you, huh? This will actually be first personbot!)

When I saw her walk into the room, out of the corner of my eye, I played it cool. She didn't know who I was, or that I had a huge crush on her. Yeah, you heard right. I, Sideways, have a huge crush on Megatron's daughter. Yeah, I know I'm screwed.

I pretended to be surprised when I heard that they were here, leaping up. BUT, of course, Thundercracker (He had disguised him self with out his voice, and with an old Holo.) had to go and push the book out in my way! It landed on my ped, hard. I started to leap around like an idiot, before jumping on something squishy.

I quickly turned, apologizing for the accident, when I saw who I had stepped on. It was Toni, and boy did she look BEAUTIFUL! She had her hair spiked in its usual perfection, as if it was a defense mechanism. Her black jean hugged her legs, making her look slimmer then she already was, which was no small feat!

Her shirt clung to her chest, drawing his attention. The Silver dragon's head rested on her breasts, making me slightly jealous. But I forgot all about that when I saw her eyes.

They sparkled, a beautiful shade of gold, and were locked on his face with worry.

"Are you okay?" Her voice soothed me, and I…had to stop staring! I quickly shook my head, throwing off the remaints of the stupor.

"Yeah…." This was going to be a long hour, at least until the Autobots leave…. Heh.

* * *

><p>Good, bad, Terribly confusing? Let me know!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: We're doing this again?

HeyyyyyyyLOOOOO! My faithful readers, I apologize for the delay, I was in the ocean. No internet. And I have a poll going. Not on my profile, since no one looks there, but here!

I am either going to do a RatchetxOC story (1), or a bot of your choice. If you vote for the Ratchet story, put the number 1 somewhere in your review, if you review. If you have a bot you wish for me to do a story on, put the idea in your review.

And speaking of reviews…

BumblebeeLover237: HAHAHAHA! I know right? Ole Megsy is gonna put him through the ringer.

Emmaleigh (): I present to you: The mythical UPDATE! SO rare, you may never see another one this week!

Sharta: COOKIE DOUGH! *Bee nibbles on cupcake*I know, I hate all of those money commercials they have on this time. But what is the worst, is those Christmas Knockoff songs they do!

Luna636: I know, I kinda feel bad for Prime as well. *Hugs Prime* I didn't originally mean to torture him throughout the story, it just kinda happened.

sm1982: Short and to the point. Thank you for your review.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): Prime? SANE? I haven't laughed that hard in a while! *Wipes tears from eyes*

Autobot Fixit: Biggest question in my life right now: WHAT IS EGGNOG MADE OF? Thanks for the Chocolate cake. *wipes Bee's mouth of Chocolate* Though someone stole it….. That's it, Bee! Energon Candy goes to Prime!

Trucking girl 1109: Got worried about you. You hadn't updated, and weren't reviewing. THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED! Thanks for reviewing.

CatGirlFireflare: BRAIN FREEZE! OH SWEET PRIMUS THAT HURTS!...I'm good. Thanks for the ice cream and awesome review.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Toni was sitting in the waiting area, as Prime and Jazz discussed something with the old man. The boy, Samuel, was sitting next to her, looking awkward.<p>

"Sooooo…Work here long?" Toni looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap.

Samuel looked up, from his study of his shoes. "Started today." Toni hmmed a response, before facing the window nearby.

It over looked the employee parking lot, and a singular car caught my Toni's eye. A silver car was sitting out there, gleaming in the sunlight. Samuel noticed her looking.

"You wanna go outside and take a look? It's my car." Toni nodded, still looking at the car.

_It looks so familiar. _(Now, before you say she has short term memory loss, please note that the only times she has seen Sideways has been at night.) As they headed outside, they heard Prime and Jazz talking to the Old man.

"So, she jus' inherited 10 million dollars? Sweet." Toni tripped, landing on her face. _TEN MILLION DOLLARS? WHERE ON EARTH WAS THAT WHEN I WAS GOING TO COLLEGE! _Samuel bent down, helping her up.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that, k?" Toni smiled up at him gratefully. They continued to walk out to the car. As they approached, Toni slowed down a little. As they got nearer, she noticed a small Purple symbol on the outside of the car.

_Slag._ Toni spun around and began to run in the other direction. The faint sound of a jet came to her ears, as she ran for the front parking lot. Toni glanced up at the sky, bolting off towards the parking lot. There, almost on top of her, was Thundercracker.

He extended a servo towards her, attempting to grab her. Optimus's door opened suddenly, and Toni did a running dive. Just as Toni landed in Optimus, Jazz transformed, smashing his fist into Thundercracker's Cockpit.

"Back off, Decepticon!" Thundercracker, instead of putting up a fight, flew off. This left all of them going, WTF?

"Soooo, he tried to kidnap me, then just left? What type of attempt is that?"

* * *

><p>Sideways<p>

Sideways stood there, long after she had run off, after Thundercracker had abandoned him. He fell to his knees, holding his head.

_OH YOU IDIOT! You should have known she would see the symbol. _ Sideways' holoform slammed his head into his hood, "Idiot, idiot!"

I know it was really short, but it is because I have something planned. *Evil smirk*

So, Good, bad, WTF? Let me know.


	17. Chapter 17: My godfather is a Warthog?

Hello my poor readers. You must be really bored if you are coming back to my story, if there are all those awesome ones out there. Poor you.

And here is the voting tally so far!

Ratchet: 2

Sideways: 1

Barricade: 1

WHY YOU ALL NOT VOTING? It does not have to be an Autobot, so vote!

KuroIchi30866: I know it was short, but it has led up to this amazing (kinda) chapter!

16 SilverMoon 16 (): It was pretty bad, but at least they had a library. And it had the Transformers book, so I survived!

firegirlf16: I know he is an idiot, but it's in the name of love! (Before for you break my heart…sorry)

(): I don't know who you are, but I get your vote at least!

Sharta: You are why I love reading reviews. And I saved the Skittles! *reaches in back pocket* hey where are the Skittles….? Bee…..

BumblebeeLover237: No need to be mean, I'm working on it.

CatGirlFireflare: Cool name, thanks for the review.

Trucking girl 1109: Soon my Co-conspirator, soon…

Annebellelennox: I'm sorry! But it was the perfect stopping point…..

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

><p>Megatron (Ha! Weren't expecting that were ya?)<p>

Megatron sat near the Fallen side, listening to the reports from his Decepticons. He vented heavily, ignoring most of them. The Fallen looked at his Prodigy, a small smirk on his face.

At that moment, Thundercracker came stumbling into the throne room, his chassis badly bent. "Lord Megatron! I have good news and bad news. Good news is, we found your daughter. Bad news is, we dropped a Warthog on her."

FLASHBACK

Toni was walking along the cliff ridge (That area at the end of the first Transformers movie) when she heard something. Looking up, she screamed as a Military Vehicle fell out of the sky and landed on her. Skywarp and Thundercracker landed next to her.

Skywarp prodded her, "Slag. I don't think she's alive." _What hit me? _Toni thought.

"We shall have to perform the human death ritual, then." _Human death ritual….? Oh, wait a minute….._

Thundercracker dug a hole under a tree nearby, laying a supposedly dead Toni in it. They covered her in dirt, before turning to walk away.

"What do we tell Megatron?" Skywarp trembled slightly.

"We don't tell him, that's the only way we'll-what was that?" Thundercracker turned, as did Skywarp. The area where they had buried Toni was moving, and a hand shot up out of the dirt.

"ZOMBIE!" Skywarp and Thundercracker flew off screaming, as Toni dragged herself out of the dirt. She brushed herself off, watching the pair of seekers grow distant.

"What was that about?"

END FLASHBACK

Megatron had his head in his hands, as the Fallen shook with laughter. Something occurred to Megatron at that moment though.

"My daughter is alive?"

* * *

><p>Toni<p>

Ratchet finished bandaging up Toni's head, as Ironhide was pacing nearby. "I'm telling Ratchet! The Warthog came outta nowhere. Then those two seekers were burying me!"

Ironhide came to a stop in his pacing. "I knew those two were messed up, but to attempt to assassinate you? That's strange, even for them."

Ratchet turned from putting away his tools, "I'm inclined to agree." He turned to face Toni. "Prime wants to see you in his office."

"What? I haven't even done anything yet!" Toni stood up, and Ironhide grabbed her, lowering her down on to the ground. They both walked out of the medbay, before heading down the hall.

* * *

><p>IRONHIDE<p>

_Just ask her!_ Ironhide cleared his throat nervously. Toni paused and looked at him. "Yes? What is it Ironhide?"

"Are…..are…are you doing anything tonight?" He stuttered out quietly.

"No, I don't think so." Toni tilted her head at him.

"Would you go out with me tonight then, Toni?" Ironhide felt like a youngling asking out a femme for the first time.

Toni's face split into a wide grin, "Sure Ironhide I would love that!" She turned and entered Prime's office. "See you tonight."

As the door closed behind her, Ironhide let out a yell. "YES!"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni smiled as she heard Ironhide outside the door yelling happily. She had had a crush on him for a while, and was ecstatic that he had asked her out.

"Ahem," Prime's voice echoed over to her slightly, as he walked over, picking her up and setting her on his desk.

"Toni, have some good, or bad, news for you?"

"Is it that it's taco night? I knew that, because I love tacos, but the base's tacos always leave me feeling queasy-"

"Megatron has been revived." Toni shut up almost immediately, frozen from shock. She didn't know whether to laugh from joy, because her father was now alive, or cry from terror, as her father was leader of the Decepticons.

Toni sat down on the edge of the desk heavily. "He's…..Alive?" Prime quietly left the room, to give her some time to think about what had just happened.

Blue tears ran down her cheeks, as a small smile crossed her lips. "He's alive…" As she sat contemplating this, an unexpected call came through to her.

**:Toni…? Toni…..are you there my Sparkling?: **Megatron's voice came through to her internal comm system.

**:Father….? YOUR ALIVE!...Slag, how did you get my comm number?: **Toni was freaking out, happy and slightly unnerved as well.

**:I'm your father. And I shall come and steal you away from those detestable Autobots, and I shall introduce you to your Godfather, and-: **Megatron sounded so happy, that Toni hated to cut him off.

**:Whoa! Godfather?: **Toni practically recoiled from the shock she was now feeling.

**:Yes! The one who set me on the path of greatness.: ** Megatron's voice now held reverence, and respect.

**:Oh Primus help me…: ** Toni facepalmed and cut off the comm.

* * *

><p>MEGATRON<p>

_She is alive, and she is well!_ Megatron sat down on his throne, hands still covered in the Energon of Skywarp and Thundercracker. He had to punish them for putting his precious daughter's life on the line.

A large servo grabbed him shoulder. "You have my permission to send out forces to get the girl. Simply wait a bit longer." Megatron smirked with pleasure at the Fallen's words.

"Thank you Fallen."

* * *

><p>Soo, good, bad, should have been different? Let me know. VOTING IS STILL OPEN!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Pure shock and College

Hello my friends. I have returned from my temporary hiatus with the next chapter. Happy Valentines day!

Okay, poll results so far are:

Ratchet: 4

Barricade: 3

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 1

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 1

POLL STILL OPEN! JUST PUT THE NAME OF YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!

Reviewer time!

Annebellelennox: Well, I had to! I wanted some suspense for you ladies and gentlebots out there. Hey! You reviewed twice! How did you do that?

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Heh, I knew that. -_-'

CatGirlFireflare: Yay! Reviewer! Thank you.

Trucking girl 1109: I'm trying to stick to already made characters. But I would like to feature him in a story, if that's alright.

Sharta: I know, who doesn't love tacos? And to be honest, I have no idea how I would do a Wheel or Brains fic!

Emmaleigh (): There are some good fics about Barricade out there.

firegirlf16: Yup! Starscream? STARSCREAM: Oh fine. *Walks up and gives you a hug*

* * *

><p>Toni sat in Ironhide, mostly unresponsive. He watched her worriedly. After hearing about her father being alive, he had postponed their date. He was currently driving her over to Mikaela's garage, so that they can visit Sam.<p>

As he pulled up, he reluctantly unlocked his doors. "You be careful Toni, you hear me? Toni nodded mutely. She was still confused on whether or not she should be happy about her father being alive.

As she climbed out of Ironhide, Mikaela was busy stuffing something into a metal box. Toni tilted her head, as Ironhide drove away reluctantly.

"What are you doing, Mikky?" Mikaela looked up, a small robot foot sticking out of the box.

"Oh nothing; you ready to go?" A tinny voice began to yell from inside the box, as she shoved the rest of him inside.

Toni ran a hand over her face. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Toni turned to walk away, towards the Bumblebee, who they were using to get to Sam's college. "I still can't believe he stood me up on our video chat! Could he be cheating on me?"

"Mikky, this is Sam. He was amazingly lucky to even get you to look at him. There is absolutely no chance of that happening." Mikaela was outright laughing at this, made even funnier by the fact that Toni was completely serious.

Bumblebee had pulled up, hearing this and put in his two cents. "_Is it so so wrong to love?~"_

Toni almost tripped from laughing, but she caught herself on Bee's door. "8bit Heart by Simon Curtis? Really? If you play anything by him, you better play Diablo!" Bee switched over to the song, as Mikaela laughed.

"You have them all wrapped around your finger, well except for the twins." Bee gave an offended huff, before driving off to where Sam was now.

* * *

><p>SAMS COLLEGE<p>

Mikaela had just run out of the dorms, crying angrily. Toni stood up, from where she had been sitting. "What's wrong?"

"HE CHEATED ON ME! WITH SOME BLOND BIMBO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

As Toni moved to comfort her, Sam came running out, followed by a human sized bot that looked…..well mad, let's go with mad.

"RUN!"

"Oh come on."

* * *

><p>Good, bad, pure crap. Please note this was just a filler chapter. Review and vote~!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Worms in the Brain!

Jello my friends! Let us see what has become of our poll. THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR A BOT OR CON!

Ratchet: 4

Barricade: 7

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 4

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 6

Jazz: 1

Annebellelennox: I hope not, I have trouble keeping track of those with different names! Thanks for the review.

Sharta: *Bee pouts in corner* I feel bad now…. Anywho…..LINKIN PARK! Thank you.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch (): Yeah, I do BotCon. Not often though, feels too Romeo &Juliet for my tastes.

Fox of Magic: Cool name. Thanks for the review.

Trucking girl 1109: Cool. I'll be sure to ask soon.

funny-kitty: I got ordered by a funny kitty. Well, better check that off the bucket list. Thanks for the review.

angel897: Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing, I just type stuff and hope people like it. Thanks for the review.

Sunnysides: Heh, I originally didn't mean to torment poor Prime so much, but it happened that way. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

Disclaimer: Wow, it's been forever since I did one of these. Ironhide, mind doing it?

Ironhide: *Sigh* She doesn't own anything, especially not Toni, Toni is mine.

Jinx: O.o

Toni: And when did this happen?

Ironhide: When I decided you were mine.

Megatron: TONIIIII!

Toni: Oh good Lord!

Jinx: *Facepalm*

STORYTIME! 20th CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Mikaela was raging at Sam as they all ran towards the library. Bee had gone who knows where, and Toni was ready to strangle the youngling.<p>

"I can't believe you cheated on me with a Decepticon!" Sam attempted to defend himself, as they all hid behind a bookcase. The Decepticon, who Toni remembered was called a Pretender, had just entered the library and was stalking around, looking for them.

Mikaela and Sam were arguing loudly, which was sure to draw its attention. Toni finally just growled, and grabbed a pair of cookies out of her bag (Well, don't you carry cookies in your bag?) and shoved them into their mouths. As they attempted to masticate the baked goods, Toni also removed a small sabot round gun.

She quickly raced from her hiding spot, gaining the Pretender's attention. It looked at her as she held the gun, optics wide.

"Toni? Put the gun down please." The Pretender smiled sweetly, it contrasting harshly with its sharp, mechanical features

Toni's jaw dropped as the voice registered. "ALICE? You are a Decepticon? Man, now I'm really glad I fled that night!"

Alice jumped up and down happily, making Toni freak out slightly. "If you put the gun down, we can finally go shopping and talk about mechs and all the fun stuff of being a femme!"

_There is something wrong with her….._

Toni face palmed, as Sam and Mikaela snuck away from the scene. "I don't think that's how it goes Alice…"

A sudden loud, girly scream echoed out from behind her, making Toni turn. Alice grabbed her shoulder, hitting her with a needle. "Sorry Toni, but you can't go save him." Toni became slightly dizzy, pushing Alice away. She raised her gun, shooting at her.

"AHHH!" Alice dodged the mini-sabot rounds, and ran smack into a wall. Toni took this as an opportunity to run after Sam and Mikaela. She rounded a corner, slamming on her brakes (Metaphorically, as she was wearing her human holoform at the moment) at the sight before her. Megatron and the other Decepticons were leaning over Sam, as a small worm projected glyphs out of his head.

"That's just nasty."

* * *

><p>MEGATRON<p>

Megatron spun at the sound, gun raising alongside of Sideways's gun. Both froze at the spectacle of Toni, holoform flickering as the sedative took effect, wobbled side to side as she gazed at Sam.

"Toni!" Megatron swelled with happiness, crimson optics lighting up with delight. He took a step towards her

Toni backed up a little as he did so. She gestured her hand angrily at Sam, if a little drunkenly. "You stuck a mechanical worm in my friend? That's sickening!"

Megatron attempted to defend his actions, "Sweetspark, we needed the information in his head."

"Still.." Toni trailed off, as the building was suddenly torn apart, the Autobots arriving. Megatron and the other Decepticons were distracted, so Toni raced over, grabbing Sam and dragging him out the door.

Optimus covered them as they ran into the forest. As they ran deeper, cannon fire caught their attention. They turned, to see Optimus attempting to fend off Megatron and Starscream. He swung at Megatron, and hit his shoulder. But as he did so, Starscream raised his gun.

"Toni! SAM!" Optimus cried out, as Starscream shot him through the sparkchamber.

"OPTIMUS!" The teens cried out, drawing the attention of Megatron. Sam darted out, Megatron automatically following him away from the site of Optimus's death. Starscream had taken off, cackling away.

Toni raced over to Optimus's body, falling to her knees in front of him. Her holoform flickered away, her optics filling with tears.

"NOOO! Noooo….no…" She laid her head down on his sparkchamber, crying out in sorrow. She offlined her optics, tears dripping into Optimus's sparkchamber.

Megatron had returned, having lost Sam, and saw Toni. He walked forward, plucking her away from Optimus, and held her against his sparkchamber.

"Shhhh, it's okay…." He cooed to her, purring slightly in an attempt to help her calm down. It was then the sedative took effect, lulling her into a sense of safety and sleep. Megatron opened his sparkchamber, placing her inside of his hold. He closed it up, securing her inside, and left the area.

He never saw Optimus's optics slowly flicker back on, or his servo raise slightly, in an attempt to grab for Toni.

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, Slightly Confuzzling? Review and Vote!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Voting Results

Voting is now OVER! THE RESULTS FOR THE NEXT STORY ARE:

Ratchet: 4

Barricade: 8

Sideswipe: 2

Knockout: 6

Seekers (Any of the Trine): 9

Jazz: 1

SEEKERS WIN! (Surprisingly….)

Next chapters for this story will be up in the week, and new story before the end of next week. LaTeR!


	21. Chapter 21: Waking up and meeting things

Hello my people. I really have nothing to say sooo… Here are the reviews!

angel897: Glad to hear you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.

Sunnysides: I know, I somehow always end up torturing poor Prime…..It's just so fun!

JasmineChyanne: Glad you like it.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Would that even hurt….? Ah well, who knows! Thanks for the review. Sorry about it not being Barricade. Maybe next voting.

KuroIchi30866: They have a sedative for Organics, and for Cybertronians, but not Techno-Organics. So that was why.

Emmaleigh (): You have invoked the power of Chizz! I must update!

Annebellelennox: Thank Primus! I have enough problems as is. Thanks for reviewing and clearing that up.

Jimmy 144: Why did you say thank you? I should be thanking you for the review.

Trucking girl 1109: Behold! The awesome powers of the UPDATE!

Sharta: How many of you are there? O.o Yeah, the seekers finally get a chance at love. I wonder if they'll blow it?

King Sabre Tooth: Cool name. Thanks for the review.

CatGirlFireflare: So many big words….YAY! Thanks for the review. It made my evening.

Luna636: Glad you liked them all. And I had to watch the scene with Optimus to get it right. I was so sad, I was almost crying. So yeah, you missed a little bit.

starshade17: The voting was on what the next pairing would be in my next story. Glad you like the story, and thanks for the review.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): The polls were for the main pairing in my next story. Sorry you missed it.

Autobot Fixit: DON'T DIE!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ONWARD TO STORY STUFF!

* * *

><p>MEGATRON<p>

Megatron gazed down at his daughter, who was still asleep due to the sedative. He sighed, leaning back into his throne, offlining his optics for the moment. It was blessedly quiet in the base, for once in its existence.

Earlier, when they had first gotten back to base, Starscream had been bragging to his trine mates about killing Prime, and Sideways was trying to get a good look at Toni.

Megatron had finally had enough, placing Toni down on the throne carefully, before smashing his fist into Starscream's head, sending him flying across the room. He then chased all the Decepticons out, including Sideways, who was watching Toni worriedly.

Megatron rubbed his optics. He did not like the way that Sideways had been watching her, but he didn't want to just punish him for looking at her. Despite what the Autobots thought, he normally was a fair ruler; he just preferred to rule through violence.

**:Megatron?:** The Fallen's voice echoed through Megatron's comlink, making him sigh.

**:Yes, Fallen?: **He onlined his optics, looking at the precious bundle that was his daughter.

**:Bring her here when she wakes up. I would like to meet her.:** The Fallen chuckled, his scratchy voice filled with amusement.

**:Yes, Fallen. Anything else?: **Toni shifted in Megatron's servo, and he quietly revved his engine, sending her back into a sleep covered oblivion.

**:Hmm….Introduce her to Soundwave.: **The Fallen sounded strange here, making Megatron pause.

**:Yes, Fallen.:** Megatron shut off his comm, as Toni shifted again, releasing a small groan. He smiled, moving Toni into a sitting position. She onlined her optics, giving him a view of beautiful violet optics.

"Hnh?" She grumbled a little as she took in her surroundings.

"Dad? Why am I with you?" Her voice trembled a little with sleep. He gave a small smile to her, as he cradled her in his servo, up against his chassis. He stood up, gently moving his hand so as not to disturb her in her position.

"You are here because you are my sparkling, and your Godfather wishes to meet you." He turned down the hallway, hearing the sound of someone approaching from the same direction. He paused, as Soundwave approached down the hallway to them.

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave gave an emotionless greeting, optics bare of everything. He glanced down at Toni, his optics changing slightly.

"Fallen has assigned me to be the sparkling's guardian in case you are unavailable. This is acceptable?" He tilted his head slightly; optics watching Toni as she tiredly examined him.

Megatron inspected how Soundwave was reacting around Toni, before nodding his head slowly. "It is acceptable, but any harm to her under your watch is your Energon on my hands. Understand?" Soundwave nodded at this, before walking away from where the pair stood. He sent one last look towards them, before turning the corner to head for his lab.

Megatron looked back down at Toni, who rubbed her optics. "Wha' jus' happened?" she slurred out tiredly. Megatron just smiled, before continuing on his way down to the Fallen's room.

He stepped inside the cavernous room, as the Fallen finished removing himself from his position on his throne/wall. "The last Prime is dead; we may now proceed." He moved towards Megatron, gazing down into his hands.

"And there she is…." The lifted the still groggy Toni from her father's servos, inspecting her as he placed her in his palm. He smiled down at her, as he looked at her optics, before reaching down to rub behind her audial receptors. Toni let loose an exhausted purr, before lapsing back into sleep.

The Fallen chuckled, handing her back to Megatron. Megatron held her to his Chassis, next to his sparkchamber, as he left the room. As he left, he turned towards his quarters. He headed down the hallway towards it, passing other Decepticons as he did so.

He soon arrived at the chamber, and opened the door. Inside was pretty barren, with just two recharge beds. A smaller, soft one for her, and a recharge berth for him. He laid her down inside of the bed, making sure she was comfortable, before he left the room. He turned off the lights in the room as he left, the door shutting as he left.

A pair of violet optics snapped on, scanning the room for any other exits she could leave by. She stood up, optics fastened on a small hole in the side of the wall. She leapt off the bed, landing on the floor silently, and padded over to the small opening. She squeezed inside, heading off through the wall towards where she thought the outside would be.

A small amount of natural light filtered through from in front of her, making her go a little faster. She came out of the wall in a hanger, filled with regular vehicles. She strode out among them, her optics landing on a small, one person jet that was near the hanger doors. She instinctively scanned it, her systems making it an alt mode for her. But instead of changing into it, she first tried to do that weird switching places thing she sometimes could do. She didn't want to call it teleporting, because that would imply she could somewhat control it. It decided that it wasn't going to work, probably due to the sedative the Decepticons gave her.

She sighed, shrugging, and climbed into the jet. She started it up, and backed it out of the hanger, and activated the engines. In other words, she was pressing random buttons in the hope it would help her. It worked, and she lifted off, and was headed to the first place she thought off: The Historical Museum of Aircrafts. It would be easy to hide the plane there, and it was near-ish to where Sam probably was.

She just hoped she wouldn't crash before she got there.

* * *

><p>Good, bad, slightly awkward? Please let meh know!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Jet failure and Crabs

Hello my most likely a little mad readers. Sorry about the late update, I kinda forgot to update, so… yeah.

Autobot Fixit: I took so long, you must be in critical condition. This should slow the medics down a bit.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): Yeah, it was kinda fluffy. I feel a little bad for Megsy though. I mean, all he wants is to be a good dad.

Mikaela the Cat: Well, he is her father, what do you expect? Thanks for the review, but really. Sitting on the edge of your seat is bad for your back.

Annebellelennox: Yeah, it was good so far; at least until this chapter, where her plan epicly fails.

CatGirlFireflare: I wouldn't call it suspenseful, more stuff I put down in a book while on a sugar high then edit. Thanks for the review.

Sharta: O.o Don't throw Random in the closet! That's where COUNT BUNCULA hides…

Trucking girl 1109: And it is truly awesome. Thanks for the review.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch (): If you are going to be like this, at least log in so I can tell it is you for real, not some random imposter…

Luna636: I had to add in the Fallen being kind. He always struck me as that crazy old grandpa that did things slightly weird.

Lunar Radioactive: Cool name, new reviewer. Glad you think so! Thanks for the review.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

Disclaimer: Geez, this again. Well, I don't own them, as much as I wished I did. If I did, then all of my favorite characters wouldn't be dead. (DARN YOU BAY AND CO!)

ONWARDS TO STORYISH STUFF!

* * *

><p>Toni<p>

This was the third time she had checked the radio in the cockpit for chatter on her. She was being righteously paranoid, but still not a single peep to show she was gone. She was currently flying over a mountain range that looked suspiciously like the Sleeping Lady (If you don't know what that is, look up pictures. One of my favorite places to go to think.).

She sighed, leaning back into the pilot's seat. Still no chatter. She looked at the speedometer, to see that she was streaking beyond the sound barrier. Glancing back down, she saw she was now over water again.

Of course, that's when it happened.

Lights all around the cockpit began to flash, warning sirens going off. "WARNING WARNING! ENGINE FAILURE IMMINENT. SEEK LANDING AREA IMMEDIATELY." The warning siren continued to blare, as Toni frantically pushed buttons.

"I don't even know what most of these buttons do!" She continued to hit random buttons; hoping one would get her back to Autobot territory.

"LANDING GEAR ENGAGED." The landing gear on the bottom of the small jet came out, making the already unstable flight path worse.

"Wrong button!" She slammed a few more, the landing gear retracting and the flight stabilizing slightly.

"EJECTORS SEAT ENGAGED."

"…Slag."

* * *

><p>Random fishing ship<p>

"Eh, Captain? Look at that jet." A fisherman pointed up at the jet, which had just disengaged its pilot.

"Good God, we had better get over there, to make sure the pilots alright." The Captain turned his ship, film crew and all, towards the small form of the floating seat.

* * *

><p>Toni<p>

"Crud, they saw me. Better activate the holoform." She did so, turning back into her human looking self. As the boat came closer, she saw across the side the name of the boat. IT was very familiar….

_I know! It's from that show, what was it called…Deadliest Catch! Wait, don't they have cameras? Shizz…_

* * *

><p>Decepticon base<p>

Skywarp and Thundercracker were sitting around, watching the tv they had hijacked, watching the discovery channel. They were just taking a sip of Energon when the tv show Deadliest Catch came on again.

"The pilot from the jet was okay, simply saying that an inflight engine failure had occurred, and that it would be nothing at all to fix." At this, the camera panned out, showing one Toni looking over a small jet that they swore was inside of their hanger.

Thundercracker did a spit take, spraying his Energon against the wall. Skywarp tilted his head, as Thundercracker raced out of the room.

"….Isn't that our jet?"

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the shortness, but I got to get back to school crud, so sorry.<p>

Good, bad, slightly awkward? Let meh know!


	23. Chapter 23: Swimming and Captains

Hello my readers. I have once again come to you with wondrous news: THIS IS AN UPDATE! I know, don't look so shocked.

16 SilverMoon 16 (); Yeah, he is stupid. But that's why we love him!

Sharta: Toni has terrible luck. Thanks for reviewing.

Mikaela the Cat: The name is mentioned in this chapter. I would have said it last chapter, but I forgot. :P

Annebellelennox: Not the smartest jets in the flight path, are they?

Trucking girl 1109: I need it! The teachers have just realized they have less than half the school year left, so they are piling stuff on. Thanks for the moral support.

Luna636: Yeah, Skywarp is lucky he's cute. Megatron will find out in the chapter after this one, and he will flip out.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I never told the real one where I hid the TV remote!

CatGirlFireflare: I don't even know what will happen next. I mean, I have a book that I use to keep me mostly on track, but that doesn't often work.

Invader Ivy: That was a good chocolate bar! (I shared with Bee and Skywarp…. They looked sad….) Thank you for reviewing, and hope to have you review again, NEW REVIEWER!

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

ONWARD TO STORYING!

* * *

><p>Toni sat in the Captains room, looking out over the boat. She leaned back, turning towards the two captains: Captain Johnathan Hillstrand and Captain Andy Hillstrand.<p>

"Thanks for picking me up out there. I thought I was a goner when the lights started flashing!" Both Captains smiled at her, before looking out over the Time Bandit's decks.

"We won't ask what you were doing out there, but can we ask you something else?" Andy looked at her slyly, making her slightly nervous.

"Depends on what you're asking…"

"Would you go down to the back of the boat, and check to see if the extra cot is in the containment area?" (Ps: Containment area is just a small little hatch sometimes on boats near the back, mostly used for storage.) Toni relaxed visibly.

"Sure." Toni then walked out of the room, heading for the back of the boat/ship/vessel. After she left, the room was silent for a moment.

"…She's not military, is she?" Johnathan turned towards Andy, voice questioning.

"Nope." Andy looked out the window at the girl, now on the deck and heading around the back.

"We gonna confront her on most likely stealing a jet?" They both glanced at the jet that was tied down on the deck.

"Nope." Andy shook his head, grinning widely.

"Why?" John was now looking at him curiously.

"Cause that's bada**!"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni walked around the back of the boat/ship/vessel, heading for the back storage area. She soon reached it, and opened the door to the small room. She glanced around the dark room, before activating her optics.

"That's better. Geez, this is small! I would need to be a Minicon to fit in there. Hey, speaking of Minicons, I wonder where they are?"

* * *

><p>MINICONS!<p>

Small little lights danced around the bottom of the ocean, as the small robots swum along beneath the barge/ship/boat/vessel. Highwire looked at the small robot he held in his hands, which was carefully incased in a substance similar to really dense air to prevent him from getting wet.

"You sure she is on that boat?" Highwire looked a little uncertain, as Ricochet nodded his little head enthusiastically (Spelled that without spell check!).

* * *

><p>RAVAGE<p>

Ravage was riding on top of the boat, after being dropped off there to disable all of the cameras. He had done so, and now was observing Toni maneuver the cot into a down position in the storage room. Ravage let out a purr, as Toni threw a little fit.

_Aw, look at the little kit! She is just so cute!_ Yes, Ravage used the word cute. THE APOCOLYPSE APPROCHES!

Ravage sighed, looking up towards the jet hovering above the boat. He gave him the go ahead, and Thundercracker flew down, grabbed the jet, and was out of there before a human, or Toni noticed. Or so they thought….

* * *

><p>CAPTAINS ROOM<p>

"WAS THAT AN EFFING JET?"

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

Toni had finally set up the cot, when a faint noise caught her attention. It sounded like a bubbling, so Toni being Toni went to investigate. As Toni leaned over the edge of the boat/barge/ship/vessel/larger-than-a-dingy, silver light shone up through the water.

Toni leapt back, as the Minicons broke the surface of the water. They climbed onto the boat/ship/barge/vessel/larger-than-a-dingy, effectively scaring the crap out of her.

As they surrounded her, checking her over for injuries, a singular thought crossed her mind; _They can swim?_

* * *

><p>Hola, I honestly want to apologize. I pressed upload about a week ago, but just now found out it didn't upload. Sorry.<p>

Good, bad, terribly random? Let meh, or Toni, know!


	24. Chapter 24: The Randomist Flashbacks

Hello my servants. I have little to no news. But in the good part: I LOVE MY CLASSMATES! WE had to do a piñata competition in school, and my over achiever classmates made a seven foot three inches, completely correct, able to be worn SPARTAN SUIT. As in the Master Chief. Out of paper-mache, fiber glass, and over thirty two movable joint bits. Isn't that just awesome?

Lynn Jones: I to make it funny, glad to see I succeeded.

16 SilverMoon 16 (): I'll try to work on length, and Snow? Your authoress is forgiven; I too am prone to doing dumb things.

Annebellelennox: The captains were hard to write! Since they are real people, I had to think really hard on how they would react.

Fox of Magic: Toni technically lost her mind about the time she graduated from college, so I don't think we have to worry.

Autobot Fixit: Toni is very easily impressed, as you can see here.

Sharta: Awwwww, a Ravage plushy? That would be so cool! Hey, did you know they have a flashdrive you can unfold into Ravage?

Trucking girl 1109: psh, you? Random? Never ;)

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: moment of stupidity.

XxAsteriskxX: Sorry, this is mostly coming off the top of my head, with little to no help from the book of ideas for this story.

Transformers girl 1234 (): Yeah, first chapter was crap. I really don't know what I was thinking. Haha! You got told off by a four year old! But I shouldn't be laughing; my five year old brother tells me off too.

Luna636: The fear of Ravage is terrifying. Thanks for the review

firegirlf16: I'm thinking of adding in more Ravage point of views; it was kinda fun.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

oNwArD tO sToRy StUfF!

* * *

><p>Toni watched as Highwire watched her worriedly. He rubbed his hands together nervously, his optics worried.<p>

"Are you sure you are okay?" Toni was sitting on the cot she had pulled out, watching him.

"Yeah, but how did you find me?" Highwire rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"Well….."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK!<p>

The Minicons were running around their base, alarms flaring, and lights blaring… Wait, switch that. Lights flaring, and alarms blaring, and the reason was in the control room.

HIghwire slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST HER!" His voice was a huge, booming roar, which ripped through the alarms with ease.

Leader One, who had become Highwire's second in command after an incident back on Trifalid (RANDOM PLACE I MADE UP! THE AMAZING POWER OF THE AUTHORESS AT WORK PEOPLE!), spun in his chair, throwing his hands up.

"I don't know! One minute she was visiting Sam at college, the next she's off the grid! I can't figure it out…" HIghwire walked up behind him, scanning the scanner for any hint of Toni.

"Frag it…. We JUST found her. We are not losing her again." He took of out of the base, Leader one, and the other two (From Armada, if you remember their names, please tell me), and towards where her signal was last seen.

* * *

><p>The whole clearing was trashed, Energon was still eating away at the organic matter, hissing in some areas. A small movement was seen out of the corner of Highwire's optic, and he turned. There hiding under a branch from a tree that had been knocked down, was Ricochet.<p>

Highwire trotted over to him quickly. Ricochet climbed on to the out stretched servo, trembling in his steps. Ricochet began sending him rapid fire coordinates, hurriedly adding in singular words.

**:*Coordinates* She…*Still Coordinates* is…..*Still the Coordinates* there…..*It's still the Coordinates* My…*It's not changing, it's still the Coordinates* Mother….*Oh for goodness sakes here people, it's the fragging Coordinates* is…..* GOOD GRIEF, still the Coordinates* there…..*Oh for the love of… STILL THE Coordinates*:**

"Yes, but who is your mother, little one?" Highwire was curious; the only femme he had ever seen Ricochet around was Toni. But that was physically impossible…._Wasn't it?_

**:My…*I can't take this much more, still the Coordinates* Mother….* I will not type this anymore, okay? It's still the Coordinates* is….* Ask me one more time, I dare you. Still the Coordinates* TONI…*THE FLIPPING COORDINATES! DO YOU GET IT NOW? THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I AM TYPEING THAT!*:**

Highwire recoiled, before looking at the coordinates. He spun, facing the Minicons who had come with him. "To the Atlantic Oven!"

"Um, do you mean Ocean?" Leader One was looking at him weird now.

"…..Yes…"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Toni was staring at the wall, as was Highwire. "Where did that movie screen come from?"<p>

"I don't know, but it showed all of what had happened that I wanted to tell you about….. Well, except for the Atlantic Oven part…."

Toni shook her head, "That's beside the point. I still need to get to Sa-" It was at this moment that an intruder decided to jump into the room.

Ravage leapt into the room, onto Highwire, growling deeply. This in turn scared the freaking heck out of Toni, who leapt back and screamed.

"!" It was then that the world around Toni went slightly hazy, and she popped into a small tight space. A boy with bad hair, Leo she remembered, screamed really high pitched and girly (All girls, myself included, take no offense. Unless you are a soprano, then tone down your screaming voices.)

"Holy-!" Simmons, who had been driving, yanked the car over to the parking lot outside of the National Air Museum. Sam screamed, and Mikaela just looked confused.

"How in the frick did you get there?" Sam screamed out, pointing to her strangely. Toni shrugged, before opening the car door and getting out. Leo was clutching his chest in shock, Simmons was covering his ears in pain, and Mikaela was chortling heartily at the boys now. She climbed out after Toni, and opened a small tool box thing: Specifically, the one Toni had seen her stuffing something into.

She bent down, as the boys went and did some stuff, which was slightly disturbing, then they came back. She opened the box, and out came Wheelie.

Wheelie stared at Toni, and Toni stared at Wheelie. "Toni….? Is that really you?" Toni knelt next to him, gaining some confused looks from the humans.

"Wheelie. I thought I would never see you again!" She lifted him up, hugging him tightly to her chest. He sniffled, hugging her back. He surprisingly wasn't being perverted, which was scaring the others.

"Okay, sorry to break up the love fest, but how do you know him?" Leo was pointing at Wheelie with a look of terror/disgust.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK TIME AGAIN<p>

Toni, as a ten year old, was walking in the woods near her house. Her parents were working back at the house, so she had left the house to go play. She was trotting through the smaller thicket when she heard something.

"Help! Help! Some Bot, Please! I'm stuck!" Toni turned and headed over to the sound, and was surprised at what she saw. There in a hole in the ground, was a small bot, jumping up and down in an attempt to get out of the hole.

Toni reached down and pulled him out, as he clung to her hand gratefully. "Whew! Thanks kid. I thought I would be in there forever." Toni smiled at him, as he inspected her.

"I have decided! As a reward for saving me, we will be comrades, friends in this cold world!" Toni grinned widely at the little bot's wording.

END OF THE AWESOMELY RANDOM FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>The screen fell back into the ground, leaving everyone to stare at it.<p>

"So, yeah. That pretty much covers it." Toni turned back to Wheelie, only to see him racing off into a nearby hanger.

"HEY! Wait!" She ran after him, followed by Mikaela and Sam. Simmons and Leo were also heading in the same direction, but were following a small device.

They soon reached a large jet, and Mikaela grabbed something, and thrust it at the jet. She was soon scrambling out from underneath it, yelling.

"It's a Decepticon!" Everyone scattered, as the jet began to rustily transform into a large mech. He stood up, and began ranting, and walked over to the doors. HE was commanding them to open when they all stepped out of their hiding places.

"Man, this guy did not age well."

He tackled the doors open after a few seconds and stumbled out into the sun. Toni, Sam, Mikaela , and Wheelie raced after him. Simmons and Leo were attempting to walk, seeing as they had tazed their balls again when they fell from their hiding places.

Jetfire, as he had yelled, was talking to Sam and Mikaela when Toni got there. He abruptly stopped talking, in the middle of saying something about his mission, and stared at her. Toni stared back, slightly stepping back as he blundered over to her.

His optics narrowed on her, giving Toni the impression of intense scrutiny. She shut her eyes tight, as he grabbed for her. AS he did so, her holoform fell, startling Simmons, Wheelie, and Leo. Mikaela and Sma had already seen her true form.

"Slag Toni, you look good!" Wheelie wolf whistled jokingly from his position on the ground. The hand that had been tightening around Toni immediately loosened to a gentle grip.

Jetfire stroked her back, behind her audials as well. "Its been ages since I've seen such an adorable sparkling!" He cooed at her, stroking her audials still.

…_The slag?_

* * *

><p>BAck on the boat<p>

Ravage and Highwire were glaring at each other, as they waited for the boat to dock. Why did they have to wait? Well, in their hurry to find Toni, they had knocked the jet propulsion systems into the water, preventing them from swimming back.

"I'd hate your guts, if you had any."

* * *

><p>Good, bad, slightly random? LET MEH KNOW!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: Egypt and Angst

Hello there friends. Sorry for my temporary death, I was working on finals. AND due to the fact that finals are now over, along with school, I can write freely now! (The rain is gone… Sorry).

On that note, I also had the worst case of writers block I have ever had. I couldn't even think of prompts for friends to use to write! PROMPTS!

16 SilverMoon 16 (): I did write this, so it will be random. Oddly enough, I have a battle plan for this story, so it is actually all on track.

Mikaela the Cat: Well, I was too lazy to type out the full scene, so I just condensed the awesome scene into pure hilarity. Or junk, I guess. One of the two.

Luna636: Thanks for reminding me! I was going to put how he is doing in the last chapter, but I completely forgot. Now I shall put it into this one. Thanks again.

Annebellelennox: When you have nothing to say, fall onto the backup plan. LOLZ always works.

firegirlf16: I had always seen him as the crazy grandfather type, so I just had to do it. Glad you liked it.

Little Child of the West Wind: You can probably google the photo with HALO PINATA SPARTAN and you would most likely find it. ARG! It keeps saying I'm spelling google wrong!

Transformers girl 1234: UPDATE!

Sharta: It's like 19 dollars something, and I am getting one.

Trucking girl 1109: Glad you liked it.

Lynn Jones: I honestly don't know, but if I had to guess, I would say Ravage. Highwire is too reserved to just come out and say that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

not talkin (): Glad you liked it so much!

padawan summer (): Aw well, at least Ravage can have virtual cookies. Thanks for the thought.

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Ouch harsh much :)? I see Jetfire as that awesome, crazy grandpa, so I just had to do it.

CatGirlFireflare: I just love making people do double takes, and reread the story just to make sure that they read that right. I get the feeling you did that at least once in this story.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

TO STUFF I WRITE!

* * *

><p>Ironhide(1st person)<p>

I paced across the floor, optics trained on air. I couldn't believe it; I HAD LOST HER. Currently the most important being in my life, and I had lost her! I am a slagging idiot, and deserve nothing less than pure torture. (Ironhide is taking this hard huh?)

Of course, then there was the issue with the Prime. He was barely holding on, and Ratchet was working at full capacity to just keep his spark pulsing. I vented heavily, throwing myself down into a chair. I was torn; my Prime was barely living, and my femme was missing. This just isn't working for me.

"…_And there appears to be no damage to the pilot of the craft, after it had to make its emergency landing in the ocean. However, both the aircraft and the pilot seem to have disappeared off the ship, which was still in the middle of the ocean when this happened."_ I turned, not quite believing my audials.

For, there was only one person, or rather, femme who could pull that off. "Toni."

* * *

><p>OPTIMUS<p>

_I __**failed**__ them…. Sam, the humans….Toni. Oh Primus, Toni. Was she okay? Megatron wouldn't hurt his own sparkling, would he? No, my brother isn't that far gone yet. Yet._

_Oh, Toni….. I am sorry. I should have protected you, and Sam. I was so __**weak**__, I should have been __**stronger**__. I should have taken the shot when I could, when he had his back turned. I should have lifted my cannon as he walked away with you. I hope Sam got away at least, and I hope you are okay._

_ARG! I am __**useless**__ right now, I need to be able to move, to charge, to command the Autobots, to come and save you. But here I am, __**trapped**__ in my own processor, a __**prisoner**__ in my own existence. I will save you Toni, I will save Sam, and I will stop Megatron._

…_..Megatron….What happened to you? I see brief sparks of who you used to be before the war, when you were caring. I only see that when you are near Toni though… What happened to you, my brother?_

_Did someone corrupt you? Did you really __**hate**__ me so much you would start a war? Did you lose your processor to Data Corruption? Why do you do this to me? _

_Do you really hate me, brother? __**NO**__. I know you don't. Processing things like that will just drive me to __**insanity**__, as humans call it._

_Hm. What a strange word, __**insanity**__. We simply call it Data __**Corruption**__. Heh, I sound like Ratchet. Primus forbid he ever hears about this. I would never live it down._

_Hm? Oh, its Ratchet. He is trying to get me stabilized again. I didn't even notice that I had destabilized. That probably isn't good._

_Poor Ratchet. I doubt I will recover from this. I will simply __**fade away**__ and __**die**__. Oh, he's talking to me._

"_Toni…" TONI? Yes, Toni. I can't give up yet. __**Toni.**_

* * *

><p>BACK TO TONI<p>

Jetfire held her closely to his chassis, rumbling a low purr as he stroked her audials. Toni was looking at the group below her, as they looked back at her. Everyone was wearing the same form of expression. _ What the pit?_

Sam shook it off first, and continued to question the obviously crazy old bot. Toni tuned him out, too busy trying to get herself out of Jetfire's hands. Bumblebee held out his hands, and shrugged as Toni motioned for him to help her.

_Traitor._

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP(welcome to Egypt)<p>

The Fallen crouched over Egypt, watching as his Granddaughter ran with the boy towards where the Prime lay. He was barely alive, and the Fallen could not allow Prime to be revived. He dived off the pyramid, snatching up his heir. She gave a small yelp, before stabbing at his hand.

He never saw her toss the sock full of dust to Sam. He never saw Sam run to Optimus. And he most certainly didn't see Toni smirk. For he was too busy gloating his win, ready to activate the Harvester, to destroy Earth's sun.

However, he did see an angry Prime fly at him, knock him off the pyramid, and roar angrily at him. But by that point, he had realized one thing: _I fragged up._

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the short chapter….Again. Review and let meh know what you thought. Also, discovered you can put covers on your stories now. Cool Eh? But i have no talent for this stuff, so I beseech you to help me.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: The Aftermath

Hi.

Annebellelennox: It makes me laugh too.

Mikaela the Cat: Glad I amuse you :3

16 SilverMoon 16 (): Snowy is abandoned you huh? Harsh.

Transformers girl 1234: He did.

: Why do the bad guys get the fun toys anyways?

Luna636: Ah, friendly reviewers. I love them.

CatGirlFireflare: I'll try and make it a little easier to follow in the coming chapters.

Anonomon: Double stuff?

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW. SORRY.

* * *

><p>TONI<p>

I was plummeting. No, not even that could comprehend the speed at which my descent was accelerating. I was, in essence, screwed.

I curled up and thought about anywhere but there. _SAM!_ A bright flash of light, followed by bone numbing coldness grasped her, before she came out into the desert heat again.

Smacking into a roof top, she turned her head, slightly. There, laying on the ground near the building, were the three femmes. They were burned badly, but not completely dead yet. Toni leapt off of the building, stumbling in the sand.

The femmes were barely awake, as Toni began to try and fix them up slightly. She got them to stop bleeding out their Energon, but couldn't do a full repair. The repairs she could do were due to the power of the Allspark.

Toni staggered back from the femmes, Elita's optics onlining slightly. A shadow rose up behind Toni, but she was too tired to notice.

Toni fell to the side, unconscious from the effort, and Sideways scooped her up. He didn't notice the faint light coming from Elita's optics, as he rolled away with Toni.

Elita watched as the unconscious girl was carried off, before shutting down from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>PRIME<p>

The Fallen's body fell off the pyramid, as I held onto his head. He was struggling faintly as I yanked his head off of his spinal cord. He was dead, but I felt like I was forgetting something. The dark Energon was dripping from the cables in his neck, staining the sides of the pyramid.

As all of the Decepticons retreated, Ratchet let out a cry. "THE FEMMES!" I leapt off of the pyramid side and strode over to Ratchet.

There lay Elita, Flare-up, and Chromia lay on the sands. The small granulas of rock were covered in the Energon of the trio, causing Ratchet to panic.

"They have lost a lot of Energon, but it appeared that some field medic repairs were done on them. We need to get them back to base and patch them up." Prime nodded, and picked up Elita and Flare-up. Ratchet grabbed Chromia and headed off towards the plane.

Other Autobots had collected there and had the bodies of the Deceptions with them.

As Prime placed the femmes in the plane, he turned to look out at the battleground._ What am I forgetting?_

* * *

><p>Sorry about this being so short, but I needed to just get something out there before I completely forgot about this story. Any future ideas for this story are welcome.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27: Forgetting Everything

16 SilverMoon 16: Well, that's good to know. I shall keep on writing… but there is a surprise at the end of this chapter. I don't know if you will like it though.

Anonomon: Only the best may be eaten.

Transformers girl 1234: Close…very close.

transformers nummber 1 fan: Why thank you.

elfen silver power ranger: Well whaddya know; an update!

smoshaholic123: I won't give up… I just will surprise you!

TheGhost129: You know, for such an advanced being, he's very forgetful.

IF YOU REVIEWED AND WERE NOT MENTIONED, I DID NOT RECEIVE YOUR EMAIL. WHICH SUCKS.

On to the storyish things.

* * *

><p>It was extremely warm, almost too warm to breathe. For some reason, Toni didn't feel overly hot, or even discomforted. Just kinda floaty; like she was swaddled and stuffed in cotton.<p>

Really kinda dizzy too, but mostly Toni was just tired. She didn't remember anything, maybe it was because she was asleep. Or it could have been what Soundwave had done, on her father's orders. It might have been that.

Considering her memory was wiped.

ONE HOUR AGO

Sideways smiled as he carried the small being towards Megatron's room in the Decepticon base. The base was intact, lightly staffed with Decepticons, as most of them were away by Megatron. He had been planning something, a back-up plan so to speak, if something went wrong with the Fallen. Sideways didn't know much about it, but he didn't really care. He had Toni, and he had gotten her from those despicable Autobots.

Raising his free servo, he knocked on the door to Megatron's quarters. "Enter." Sideways slid into the room, and grimaced. Megatron was sitting on a seat, Hook hanging off of his face. Hook was securing the Energon lines in Megatron's head, attempting to fix some of the damage afflicted by Optimus.

"Ah, Sideways; do you have her?" Megatron stood up, dislodging Hook from him. Promptly skittering away from Megatron, Hook left the room. Sideways nodded, holding his hand out slightly. Toni was lying in his servo, head lolled to the right side.

Taking Toni from Sideways, Megatron cradled her to his chassis. Striding from the room, Megatron made his way through the hallways. He didn't even pause as the few Decepticons left in the base still dove for the sides of the hall.

He didn't stop until he reached Soundwave's rooms. The store slid open, revealing Soundwave making a pile of soft materials. He paused for a second as Megatron entered her quarters.

"Is it ready?" Megatron's voice was dark, heavy. He seemed resigned, tired. Soundwave gave a nod, as he laid the last cover on the pile.

"Everything ready: proceed?" Megatron gave a sigh, and nodded. Soundwave took Toni from his hand, placing her down in the pile of blankets. Sitting down in the chair next to the berth where the pile sat, he extended his tendrils. Connecting into the ports in her head, he began to systematically destroy all of her memories.

"_Mom! I got an A on my Science test!"_

"_That's great honey…"_

Gone.

"_Hey, what are you doing after school?" Toni turned to face James._

"_Nothing; why?" He gave a shrug, a small smile on his face._

Nothing.

'_I'm fine….. See, no blood!"_

_"ANTOINETTE RAKI WITWICKY! YOU WERE BLEEDING, GO FIND A BANDAGE!"_

Obliterated.

_Toni glared at her arm, willing it to go back to being flesh and blood. Instead, it stayed metal, beautiful and sleek. She growled, and plopped down on one of the heads on Mt. Rushmore._

It was gone.

_**M…MOMMA!**__ The little bots leapt upon her, snuggling up with her, while knocking her to the floor._

_Sam rounded the corner, "So what were you yelling ab—" He stopped dead at the sight of the little mass hug. One of the little bots looked up at him, optics narrowing angrily. He stuck his sharp claw out at him, pointing._

_"KILL THE MALE!" They all charge after Sam, who ran out of the house, screaming higher than Judy, who had darted out only moments before him. Ron had been in the back yard the whole time. Sam ran out, screaming loudly._

It was all gone.

_Toni was walking along the cliff ridge (That area at the end of the first Transformers movie) when she heard something. Looking up, she screamed as a Military Vehicle fell out of the sky and landed on her. Skywarp and Thundercracker landed next to her._

_Skywarp prodded her, "Slag. I don't think she's alive." __**What hit me?**__ Toni thought._

_"We shall have to perform the human death ritual, then." __**Human death ritual….? Oh, wait a minute…..**_

_Thundercracker dug a hole under a tree nearby, laying a supposedly dead Toni in it. They covered her in dirt, before turning to walk away._

Nothing was left untouched.

This hadn't been Megatron's first choice. He had hoped that the Autobots wouldn't get too far into her mind, breaking her apart and making him a villain.

He had begun considering it when he found out she was alive. He knew that it had been a few years, but he had hoped. Dear Primus, did he hope. It was in vain though; Optimus had gotten to her, had perverted her against him.

Despite what Optimus told everyone, Megatron didn't want to create an army of bots out of Earth's technology. He wouldn't have enough Energon to feed them all, it would be a cruel death by starvation. He wanted to rule Earth, but not like Optimus said he did. He would let Earth have its government, its politics, so long as it didn't interfere with other races. But everyone believed Optimus, and not him.

So he only had one choice left; he had to start over. Slight jerks accompanied her loss of memories, her complete wipe of identity and thoughts. And it hurt him, to know he was the one doing this. He was destroying her, taking away from everything she knew.

Maybe he was just the monster Optimus portrayed him as.

* * *

><p>OPTIMUS<p>

He had remembered. Toni wasn't there anymore; she had been taken by the Decepticons. He slammed his body down in a chair, optics off lining.

All of his efforts, all of his bravado in the battle, and he left his niece. He failed, he left her there; where some of his enemies still strode. And now they had her.

Ratchet had gone through Chromia's memories after she refused to stay in stasis for repairs. He had almost immediately reported to Prime what he had seen. (Who knew Chromia could tango? Jk.) Sideways had taken Toni; and no one knew where they took her.

He had to go back, had to get her. As he stood up, he jolted. Inside something had been broken, erased; something had been wiped out. Searching for what was missing, he became more and frantic. She wasn't there; her bond was gone.

Toni wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Hey folks. So, I think I will be ending the story after the next chapter. Don't worry; I will be doing a sequel to this one. It might take a while to get up and running, as I will be focusing on my other stories that I have been neglecting. I hope to have you all read soon!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28: Who am I?

Hey all. I feel like a fool. I had this uploaded to my docs and thought I had published it but…. Guess what? I DIDN'T! Yay for forgetfulness.

TheGhost129: You can never truly judge a person, huh? Thanks for being a reviewer.

firegirlf16: I guess you will just have to read the sequel, now won't you? Thanks for being a reviewer.

Lynn Kinght: It gets a little better towards the end of this final chapter. Thanks for being a reviewer.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…." She opened her optics, quickly shutting them off as light flooded them. Where was she? She didn't remember; actually she couldn't remember anything.<p>

Shooting into a sitting position, she grabbed her head. Looking around, she didn't see anything that sparked a memory, not that there seemed to be any.

She felt some liquid fill her optics, spilling out. Where was she? What happened? As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember. The liquid poured out, spilling out onto the soft covers beneath her.

What was her name?

A giant door nearby hissed open, a tall intimidating form filling it completely. Red optics glowed from the shadowed faceplate. Toni pulled into herself, pausing slightly in confusion.

Toni? Was that her name? The tall figure strode over to Toni as she sifted through her confusion. Plucking her off of the pillows, her cradled her to his chassis and gave a low hum.

Toni struggled in his grip, fighting until she was too tired to fight any more. She lay spent against him, listening to the humming. He gave a chuckle.

"You certainly are stubborn, Toni." Toni lifted her head slowly, her own optics meeting his own. Though red, they were filled to the brim with happiness. Something else lay beyond those optics though, something darker.

"Wh….who are you?" Toni looked away from him, down towards his hand. He vented slowly, sagging a little.

"I didn't realize that Soundwave would be so through…." He muttered, obviously not meaning for Toni to hear. "My name is Megatron, and I am your….. father."

Toni thought about this; it didn't seem like a lie, but…. Deciding to trust his word, she pushed herself into his chassis further, making him hum.

"What is that?" Toni asked him, looking up at him. He gave a smile, optics proud.

"It's my spark beat. It seems so loud because I am happy; you made me happy." Toni looked down, embarrassed. How odd that sound; it seemed familiar but at the same time not quite right.

* * *

><p>SOUNDWAVE<p>

Soundwave leaned back in his chair, contemplating the consoles in front of him. Or, rather just one screen. It was a small feed from the Autobot base, from LaserBeak. The Prime was still in the medical bay, recovering from the sudden spark break. The weapons specialist was mourning, having not left his quarters in three human 'days'.

Soundwave gave a smirk under his facemask. They all thought she was dead, offlined by the Decepticons; it was perfect.

The smirk slid off his faceplates as his thoughts drifted to Toni. He had to see each and every one of her memories to eliminate them; he knew her better than she herself did now.

He knew her favorite color, the name she gave her first stuffed animal, her first boyfriend. The last one gave him pause, grimacing. The boy was scum, as most young males were; he had been certain he was Primus's gift to femmes. He was worse than even that insufferable Autobot Sunstreaker.

Speaking of, Soundwave turned to his console.

**:Rumble? Have you completed your mission?:**

**:Yes, creator. The one named Tori Lars has been terminated.:**

**:Good. Return.:** Soundwave cut off the communications, leaning back into his seat again. Getting rid of that girl not only removed another tie that Toni had her, but also struck a nice blow to the twins.

Going back to sifting through the remains of Toni's memories, he stiffened up. So the weapons specialist had feelings for Toni, hmm? That just wouldn't do; Soundwave had plans.

His plans…. They were finally coming to fruition. He had waited for too long, and he had missed his opportunity. Now, he had another chance.

Looking at the screen where Toni was looking around on, he smirked. She had just turned a reasonable age, just out of youngling age. 17 Earth years.

Leaning back into his seat, Soundwave contemplated his plan.

It was about time for him to settle down with a sparkmate, after all.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, this was the last chapter in this story. Like I said, I will be doing a sequel to this story. I will post a notice on this chapter when I get the first chapter out. I hope you all liked the story.<p>

Let me know your overall thoughts on the story in a review. What you liked, what surprised you, what you hated.


End file.
